Naruto's Halloween Special Extravaganza!
by AyumuOsakaKasuga
Summary: It's Konoha's first year in participating in the Annual Scare Fest, and the students have to think of the best theme for the academy to win. Will they pull it together or will they send people running and screaming for their lives and sanity? (Language)
1. Heeeeeerrreee's Johnny!

Naruto's Halloween Special Extravaganza!!!

Frappacinochic: Hiya, howdy, Hello, hi, hey. Aloha, Konnichi wa, Hola! Hallo! Good morning, good day, good afternoon, Ohayo Gozaimasu, Guten Morgen, bienvinidos, welcome, -

Rebel Mission: Dude, shut up already!

Frappacinochic: But...but..I was just welcoming...our guests.. Sniff

Rebel Mission: (Glares)

Frappacinochic: (Lip Quivers)

Rebel Mission: -- (- A/N: Thats suppose to be a face, but its not working) (sigh) Alright, I'm sorry. But thats enough for now, okay?

Frappy: Okie dokie hokie pokie mokie fokie!! Anyways, Hi I'm Frappacinochic aka Frappy! My friend here is Rebel Mission, and she is my best friend! She doesn't like anime (GASP) but I'm forcing her here against her own will. Has anyone ever read stuff from Vicious Misft? Thats me, I just can't remember the account. It's been a couple years, and RM is still at my side. Awwwww....

Rebel Mission: Besides, You were how old when you made that account? Those stories were rediculous.

Frappy: I...I...I thought they were funny at the time!

Rebel Mission: Well they arent! I certainly didn't laugh!

Frappy: Really? Not even a chuckle?

Rebel Mission: (shakes head)

Frappy: A titter?

Rebel Mission: --;;

Frappy: ....

Rebel Mission: ....?

Frappy: ....

Rebel Mission: .....What?

Frappy: Start the fic already!

Rebel Mission: Oh, right! Thats my job! (Ahem) Frappy does NOT own any of these characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. The only person she owns is...sigh...me...and the plot.

Frappy: (Claps hands together) Begin! (A/N: Sorry if the characters are ooc. The fic is totally of topic from the anime/manga and may contain plenty of stupidity. This is my first Naruto fic, so be gentle. Don't flame! You've been warned!)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(NARUTO FICCY BEGINS!!!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto: (sigh) Damnit, why do we bother showing up so early? He's always late!

Sakura: Oh shut up. Besides, he sounded excited on the phone, so it's no surprize we would show up early.

Sasuke: (mummbles) I wonder what he wants.

The three students sat idly in a small classroom as other students arrived, filling up the desks.

Kiba: (grunts) I have other things to do.

Shikamaru: This is so troublesome..

Ino: Quit your bitchin'!

Kakashi: Ahem...

Kakashi was joined with Asuma, Anko, Kurenai and Iruka as the students hushed.

Naruto: YOUR LATE!!!

Kakashi: (Whining) It's not my fault!

Iruka: (folded his arms) We were going to be here already but NOOOOOOOOOOOO, the girls had to put on their makeup!

Kurenai and Anko: --;; (Glares)

Naruto: Whatever! But spit it out already! What is so damned important to bring us here on a weekend??

Iruka: (Grinning widely) This month is October. Do you know what that means??

Naruto: Gasp!! They are giving away free ramen at Ichiraku!

Kakashi: Nope. Guess again.

Sakura: They moved Valentine's day?

Anko: Oo Why would they do that??

Shino: This month is dedicated to bugs?!

Lee: Big eyebrows are in?

Sasuke: A dead Itachi?

Ino: We're finally having prom and the girls get to ask the guys and the guys HAVE to say yes when asked by a girl!!

Asuma: SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!! shutupshutupshutupshutup!! I need a cigarette break! (Dashes out the door)

Teachers: Uhhh... Oo -- --;;

Chouji: They invented a new kind of chip??

Shikamaru: You decided that this school is too troublesome so your letting us free??

Kakashi: No!!

Iruka: (Happily as though non of this fazed him) Halloween is coming!

Students: ??? Halloween???

Iruka: Halloween is a special holiday where you get to dress up as whatever you want for one whole day. And late at night, there are always parties, and kids go door to door to collect candy. That part is called "Trick of Treating".

Sakura: Why "Trick or treating" ?

Iruka: When you go to people's houses, you say "Trick or treat!" then the people can either decide to give you candy or make you perform a trick to earn it.

Chouji: Thats my kind of holiday!

Shikamaru: Dress up? Why in the hell would we do that??

Iruka: Good question! Back in the day of Halloween, people thought evil spirits would come and snatch their souls, so they figured if they dressed up scarier than the spirits, it would ward them away. And as for the candy thing, they gave away personal posessions to protect family because they feared if they didn't give them something, they would take away their first born daughter.

Naruto: What if you didn't have a daughter?

Iruka: (Shrugging) Then they'd take a son.

Naruto: What if you didn't have a son?

Iruka: Then they'd take your spouse?

Naruto: What if you weren't married?

Iruka: THEN THEY WOULD TAKE YOU!!!

Kakashi: I'll take it from here.

Anko and Kurenai grab Iruka flairing and screaming about "All the stupid questions!" and take him out of the classroom.

Kakashi: Anyways, the point of bringing you here isn't to just announce the upcoming holiday. This year, it'll be Konohagakure's first year to participate in this holiday. And it'll be the academy's first time to be in the Halloween's annual scare fest.

Tenten: (raises an eyebrow) Annual scare fest?

Kakashi: (Nodding) Academies from other countries have been in this, now we're joining. The students decorate the academy in the most creative scary way possible. For a full week, everyone will visit different academies. For instance, we will travel to the mist, sand, sound etc. to see what they have and they will see ours. Then us jounins vote and award the winning academy.

Naruto: WHAT DO WE WIN WHAT DO WE WIN!?!?!?

Kakashi: Thats a surprize! So now, we need you students to come up with a theme and then start decorating. You have until the last week of the month, so hurry up with the thinking! You are excused now!

Before the kids could bombared him with questions, he disappeared quickly.

Sakura: We should do something cute!

Ino: We should make a zoo!

Sasuke: Where would we get animals??

Kiba: Hell no! It would upset Akamaru!

Shino: I wanna make an ant farm!!!

All: .....

Shino: OO Oo oo -- ......(pouts) fine...

Naruto: Now that that is settled, I want to make an ichiraku!!

Sakura: FORGET IT!

Ino: Ooh ooh, pin the kunai on the Sakura?

Sakura: Ino punching bags?!

Hinata: I...I...I like.. Na...na...Naruto-kun's idea....

Shikamaru: I got it!

All: What?

Shikamaru: Lets make an arcade!

Shino: Where would we get all the games? And the money to get them??

Chouji: People get hungry playing games

Naruto: WHICH IS WHY WE NEED A RAMEN BAR!!

Shikamaru: FINE! A ramen bar it is! We will have an arcade a-

Naruto: And a ramen bar

Shikamaru: AND a ramen bar, and I know just were to get the money!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(END)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frappy: Too long? Too short? I bet it wasn't that funny, but I had to get the story going, so it'll get better as I go along, mmkay?

Rebel Mission: (Hums Mr. Mackey's "It's easy, Mmkay?" song from South Park)

Frappy: My brother should be joining us on the next chapter, so it should be fun!

Rebel Mission: (stops singing) Your...your brother?? Oo WHYYYY?!?!

Frappy: Because your no fun!

Rebel Mission: Come here and say that again! (Jumps up and runs after Frappy)

Frappy: Ack! Crazy person!! Heeeeeeeeeelllppp!!!

Rebel Mission: Get your ass over here!! (Bewilderment in her eyes)

Frappy: Bye everyone!! See you next time!!

(Review please! I want to know if there is a point in writing any more)


	2. Desperate

(DUDE! This sucks! Just yesterday, I was doing great with the story, but for some reason, fanfiction won't do the little star things on my actions and the faces dont turn out...Grrrrr)

Frappy: Well, I decided to make a chapter two, since I'm not going anywhere! I'm in a writing mood.

Rebel Mission: And a talkative mood, too.

Frappy: When am I not?? Well, here is my brother! Drum roll please.

....cricket...cricket.....

Frappy: ....oo...uhhhh.....

Rebel Mission: (blows nose in tissue) What?

Frappy: Where is my brother?  
  
Rebel Mission: Oh, him. About that. He is playing Risk with his friend.

Frappy: Well damnit, I need him right now! This isn't going to continue throughout the whole page. I have a fic to start! 

Rebel Mission: What do you want me to do?

Frappy: Thats it! (storms away from computer, out the front door, down the parking lot, up the stairs, and pounds on door)

Rebel Mission: Uhh...well, while Frappy-chan is gone...I guess...I will have to entertain you for a little bit. (Screaming is heard from down the way) Oo!! --;

Frappy: (Heard faintly) I TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAD TO BE HERE!!  
  
Brother: GO AWAY!!!!

Frappy: NO!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! 

Rebel Mission: Sometimes I really wonder.... Anywho, so uhhh....whats new in your shoe? I've been Frap's best friend for the last eleven years. Amazing, huh? How I can live with the freak? (Seriously though, Frap has some issues to deal with. She thinks she can SING) SoooOoo...Hey, have you been to HappyTreeFriends.com? My favorite place in the world..Not so happy as it is demented, but I think Frappy belongs there.

Frappy: (stomps inside with brother in tow) YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FATHER KIDS!!!

Rebel Mission: Damn..Oo Girl's got issues...(What did I tell you?)

Frappy: Okay, I'm back. Sorry about the wait, I hope Rebel was nice to you. My brother Moosey Fate is here by my side and done playing Risk.

Moosey Fate: Hi...

Frappy: (he's an Invader Zim fan. So am I. GIR is my favorite. Then Gaz) AnYwAyS!!! Anything special you want to say, Moosey?

Moosey Fate: ..........................................

Frappy: I said SAY SOMETHING SPECIAL!!

Moosey Fate: NOT THE JACKET!! NOOOOOOoooOOOooOoOOOOOoooo!!!!

Rebel Mission: Oo. You forgot to take your meds, didn't you?

Moosey Fate: NnnnNOPE!! Wait...Yes...errr....No!! Yes, no, maybe so!!!

Frappy: On with the show!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
FIC BEGINS!!!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka: An arcade, eh?

Shikamaru: Yeah. But the problem is...we need a little money..

Iruka: (Nods) Of course. How much are we talking?

Shikamaru: About a quarter of a million dollars.

The door is slammed in Shikamaru's face.

Naruto: (folds his arms) Now what, smarty?

Shikamaru: Shut up! Lets see you get some money for this stupid thing!

Naruto: OKAY!

**Meanwhile**

Hinata: So..I was hoping...you could lend us some money. Please daddy? (Pouts lips, makes puppy eyes..you know, the works)

Her father Hiashi cant resist and surrenders a whole frickin' load of money to Hinata and Neji.

Hinata: Thank yoooooouuuuu!!!

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sakura: Phew, all this wandering around asking for pledges and donations is hard work. But I got alot of money.

Ino: Not as much as meee!! Since our flower shop is so popular, my parents let me take their week's profit.

Sakura: (sticks out toungue) Whoopdee damn doo! I'm still going to have the sexiest outfit there!

Ino: No, I am!

Sakura: I AM!! Ino: ME ME ME!!! 

Lee: Sakura-san!

Sakura and Ino: Eep!!

Lee: Sakura-san, are you having luck with the Halloween thing? Have you decided who you want to dress up as??

Sakura: (thinks thoughtfully)....hmmm....no. You?

Lee: I am going to be Frankenstein!

Sakura: Ehhh...

Ino: Who is Frankenstein?  
  
Lee: A guy with cool eyebrows! Thats what!  
  
Sakura: --; I don't think he was known for his eyebrows.

Lee: skips off well, see you there Sakura-san!

Ino: Say, we haven't picked out outfits yet, have we?

Sakura: No shit sherlock holmes.

Ino: Who??

Sakura: sigh Forget it dumbass!

**DunNuNUNuhhhhhh!!**

Shikamaru: I can't believe your doing this!

Naruto: Hey, I'm making money aren't I?? (Holding a cardboard sign that reads: _Traveling, need money. Please help_). (A small box is slowly being filled with money)

Shikamaru: (sighs) I guess I can help. (Takes down hair, slams mud in face and writes on another cardboard box) I'll be down the street a little way.

Naruto: (nods)

**=============================**

Next school day

Kakashi: So, have you decided what to do?

Everyone: AN ARCADE!

Naruto: WITH A RAMEN BAR!

Kakashi: But an arcade is expensive!

Naruto: It's okay Kakashi-sensei. We raised money!

Kakashi: Oh?

Sakura: People were so kind as to donate!

Ino: My dad's shop gave me some money!

Hinata: My...my father gave...Neji and I some money...

Naruto: And me and Shikamaru pretended to be bums and got money!

All: Oo?? --;;

Shikamaru: Shut up!

Kakashi: (sighs) Well, how much?

Everyone starts counting their money that came up to almost half a million dollars

Kakashi: HOLY CRAP!!!

Students: (GRIN)

Kakashi: Well, it works. Soooooooooooooooooooo.................................

Students:.................................??

Kakashi: .........................................

Students: ..............Oo oO.........

Kakashi: ...........-

Students: WHAT?!!?!?!?!

Kakashi: Woah! No need to get hostile! (Shoves hands in pockets) But where are we going to get the arcade crap?? And the cooks for the ramen bar?

Students: Uhhh............

Kakashi:.................

Students: Hmmm.......................

Kakashi: ??.....................??

Students: (Thinking hard). Oowww...............................

Kakashi:......??¿¿??¿¿??¿¿

Students:...........

Kakashi:.....(sneeze)

Students: Ewww!! You sneezed in your mask!

Kakashi: Ehhh... --;; Did you think of anything yet?  
  
Naruto: Well, lets hurry and get our asses to the nearest arcade and see what happens!

Chouji: Can we get something to eat while we are out?

Sasuke: Do we all have to go?  
  
Shikamaru: Yeah, this is too troublesome.

Kiba: Akamaru could use a little fresh air, though. Plus Shino's bugs are making him itch real bad.

Shino: Thats what he gets for eating a potato bug..

Kiba: IT WAS ONE DAMNED BUG!!!  
  
Shino: YOU WOULDN'T BE SAYING THAT IF MY BUG ATE YOUR DOG!!

Kiba: BUT A BUG CANT EAT MY DOG NOW CAN IT?!?!?!

Shino: YEAH-HUUUUUHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kiba: Nuh-uhhhhh!!!!

Shino: GIME MY BUG BACK YOU DAMNED MUTT!!!  
  
Akamaru: Groowwwwlll.....

Kakashi: Uhhh...(sweatdrop) --; To the arcade we go!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END CHAPTER  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frappy: Sorry for the short fic, but I'm getting tired. I've got work in the morning. I'll post a.s.a.p

Moosey Fate: Can I take over?

Frappy: No! Get your own fic! Back off!

Moosey Fate: But..-

Frappy: (swats Moosey on head with newspaper) No.

Moosey Fate: (Cries hysterically)

Frappy: Crybaby.

Rebel Mission: Dude, take it easy. He is your little brother.

Frappy: (Hits Rebel on head with newspaper)

Rebel Mission: (begins to shake, then cries)

Frappy: Hey! Dont do that! Stop it, your flooding my room!! AhhhH!!! I need a boat!

Rebel and Moosey: (Cries and cries and cries and cries and...)

Frappy: Duuuuddddeeesss, c'mon! I'm sorry! Uhh..uumm...I'll buy some Pocky or rollos!

Moosey Fate: (sits up straight) Pocky?!

Rebel Mission: (Stops crying) Rollos?  
  
Moosey and Rebel: YAYYYYYY!!!

Frappy: Review!! And beware!!!  
  
Rebel Mission: (slams face against screen, snot rolling down and tears staining face) I'm...so... scared....!!

[]D [] []V[] []D


	3. FiElD tRiP

(Beware, major ooc-ness. If you don't like it, dont read it. I will not tolerate flames. You may be honest and give constructive critizism and/or ideas/suggestions, but I will not stand and take your "This is a waste of time, this sux monkey balls" B.S. Thank you. )

Frappy: OMG!! Welcome back! I can't believe your still reading this!!

Rebel Mission: Oo Nor can I... DO YOU GUYS HAVE A LIFE?!!!

Frappy: Yes they do, which is why they are here. (nods in triumph)

Rebel Missions: That didn't make sense.

Moosey Fate: (Eating the Pocky Frappy got yesterday) mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..............

Frappy: You like, Mossey?

Moosey: It's MOOSEY!! (Takes a gigantic bite of his chocolate pocky)

Rebel: Wha?! Why didn't I get any pocky?!

Moosey: (Talking with mouth full) Becuhz yo' rn't speshal!

Rebel: Special?!?

Frappy: (nods) Pocky only favors the special people

Rebel: You guys are too special for Pocky

Moosey: YOUR NOT SPECIAL AT ALL!!!! (Starts to cry)

Frappy: Ack, whats wrong??

Moosey: (pouting, screaming) The pocky is all gone!!!!!!!!!! (Turns box over and shakes vigoriously)

Frappy: OO....No.....more.....pocky??

Moosey: (Nods sadly)

Frappy: (Shakes....tears well up)

Moosey and Frappy: (Cries as they hug and comfort each other then run off to the nearest store)

Rebel: Rrrrrriiiiigggghhhttt.. Begin fic!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
OH NO ASUMA!!!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The students go to the nearest bus stop (Dont ask. I just think they need cars. Yeah, cars. Cool cars...And ugly ghetto ones for the kids to laugh at and egg).

Naruto: ARCADE! ARCADE!!

Shikamaru: Can you spell arcade?

Naruto: Du-uh!!

Shikamaru: Then do it..

Naruto:... R-Kaid!

All: ......ummm....

Shikamaru: You didn't spell it!!

Naruto: Did too!

Shikamaru: Did not!

Naruto: Did too!

Shikamaru: Did not! 

Naruto: Did too!

Shikamaru: Did not!

Naruto: Did too!

Shikamaru: Did not! 

Shino: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!

Naruto: (mouths) did too

Shino: (Glares evily although you cant see it through his shades)

Shikamaru: (mutters) Did not..

Shino: IF YOU DONT SHUT UP, I'LL STUFF YOU FULL OF BUGS!! AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THOSE CUTE GARDEN ONES, EITHER!!!

Shikamaru: Cute garden ones?  
  
Naruto: Is it that time of month for you or something?  
  
Shino: THATS IT!!

Bugs are seen from nowhere and start chasing after a running Naruto

Naruto: Gaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: (slaps knee and laughing)

Kakashi: (sighs) Alright everyone, the bus is coming. Settle down.

Kurenai: C'mon Shino. Put the bugs down..

Shino: (pouting) Do I have to???

Sakura: Why are you guys here? (pointing to Kakashi and Kurenai)

Kakashi: Iruka, Asuma, Gai and Hayate will be here in a minute. We figured you guys would need some chaperones..

Naruto: (Flicking bugs off face) Why would we need you guys to babysit us??

Shikamaru: (pinches Naruto's cheek) So Kakashi-sensei can help fight off the bugs your oh-so scared of!

Naruto: Piss off, lazy ass jerk! 

Shikamaru: Bite me! Bwhahahaha!!!

Sakura: (Looks up at screen at Frappy, Moosey and Rebel) What does this have to do with the story??

Frappy: Shutup and do what i tell you!!

Moosey: (Talking to Frappy) Can I go to the arcade?!

Frappy: Your not a character Kishimoto made

Moosey: But you can make anything happen! It's your fic!

Frappy: No! Now continue! (clap) (clap)

The jounins and genins/chuunins/nobodies gather on the bus and cheer happily about the arcade.

Asuma: We're not there to play (Takes a looooonnnngggggg drag from his cigarette)

Bus Driver: Umm, dude, smoking isn't allowed on the bus..

Asuma: Huh? This? Oh... (Looks longingly at the poor poor cigarette)....

Bus Driver: You gonna put it out?

Asuma: waves Yeah, yeah, just a minute (Takes another drag)

Bus driver: Sir...

Asuma: SHUT UP AND JUST DRIVE! IT'S YOUR JOB ISN'T IT?!

Bus Driver: It's also my job to make sure you follow the rules....sir...

Asuma: (Takes yet another long drag of the cigarette and puts it out on steering wheel) There. Happy?

The bus driver says something about Asuma being a douche bag and slams on the gas, sending Asuma toppling over.

**FINALLY!!!**

They arrive at the mall and cross the street to the arcade.

Kakashi: I'll go talk to someone about buying the items.

Naruto: Why ask when we can throw the money at them and take what they have?!

Sakura: It's all the wiring! We can damage their stuff! Then we'd put them out of business..

Chouji: Can you eat wiring??

All: .................Oo..........

Chouji: (Eating out of his potato chip bag only to realize its empty, so he eats the bag instead)

All: oO uummmm.........

Chouji: (Burp) (fart) (Booger)

Kakashi: (walks towards the students) Well, they told me how to order the stuff and I did it. It'll be at the academy in about a week.

Naruto: A week?! Damnit, thats too long!

Kakashi: Well, thats something your going to have to live with...

Naruto: Live with my ass!!

Sakura: That...sounded....really wrong...

Hinata: (Upset that Naruto didn't say that to her)

Neji: Your fate tells you that you will live alone. so NO ONE WILL LIVE WITH YOUR ASS!!

Hinata: (Thinking: I will live with him. And his ass) (Giggle)

Asuma lights up another cigarette, only to have a man quickly approach him

Manager: Excuse me, sir. Smoking is not allowed in the arcade facilities. You are allowed, however, to smoke outside by the lobby.

Asuma: (Takes a drag then exhales) I don't feel like going outside. It's cold and the wind will put it out.

Manager: Then I will have to kindly ask you to leave the arcade and go somewhere else that permits smoking. But this is a family smoking-free zone. 

Asuma: Damnit, everywhere I go, people ask me to put out my cigarette! Well you know what, I would kindly appriciate you to just kiss my ass and tell people if they dont like to inhale my smoke, then to stop breathing!

Manager: Uh, sir, I'm trying not to be disrespectful but those are the rules. And please refrain from the language or I will have to kindly escort you out of the building.

Asuma: Escort this! (Holds up middle finger)

Anko: Asuma!

Kurenai: Asuma-kun!

All: GASP!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FIN CHAPTER**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frappy: What will happen now that Asuma caused a nasty fiasco with the arcade manager? Will their arcade idea work? Will everyone just GET ALONG?!?! And will Asuma be able to finish his cigarette in PEACE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Moosey: Say Moosey Fate!!! SAY MOOSEY FATE!!

Frappy: (sigh) Moosey Fate

Moosey: Oo....(blink Blink)... HORRAY!! (Clap clap clap)

Silence.......

Moosey: Where did Rebel go?

Frappy: She's uhh.....looks around ......I dunno..... YOOHOO, REBEL!!!

Rebel: (Hiding behind couch) Oh god, please dont find me, please don't find me! I don't want to be near her!

Frappy: Moosey.. Go find her.

Moosey: (Salutes) YaahhhooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goes out on desperate search

Frappy: When you find her, bring her to me. Her punishment will be severe.... ahahahaha! Mwehahahahaha! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (COUGHgagCOUGH)....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rebel: (Still behind couch sweating bullets)

(Please review! Be honest, but DONT FLAME!! I have told you before, if you don't like the ooc-ness, then don't read it!)


	4. Meatball Madness

I've been seeing alot of people doing this, soooo...perhaps I should too:

"(blahblah)" - represent an action

"[A/N]" - Sometimes, I forget to put A/N in it, so the bars should tell you when I'm piping up.

** - **These are obvious. Basically like "meanwhiles" or "later that day" or whatever you want to call it..

Oo oo OO -- --;; **: **These are faces that for some reason failed to appear correctly. So those are the eyes and stuff, so hopefully you get the picture

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frappy: Welly well well well, I got reveiws already! That was fast. Thanks Max Knight, for liking my first chapter. And about the long author's notes. Gomen.

Moosey: Who cares about that right now!! Where is Rebel?!?!

Frappy: (shrugs) Dunno. (whistles) welllllll.....perhaps we should hurry this along. Reading back, I've realized how annoying it had become to read more author's notes than the story itself. SORRY READERS!!

Moosey: (Not paying attention) Maybe she's hiding in the fic. Heyyyyy, I wanna be in the fic, too!

Frappy: I SAID NO!!! And she's not hiding in the fic!! I may not own the characters, but the plot is all mine! Bwhahahahahahahahaha!!! (Sneaky disclaimer, ne?)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
FIC BEGIN  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura: Asuma-sensei!! What are you doing?!

Naruto: What does that mean? (Hold up his middle finger and stares in wonder)

Sasuke: You mean you have used that before but you don't know what it means?

Naruto: Yeah. I thought it was a friendly thing that I shared with Iruka-sensei....

Asuma leaves to smoke the rest of his cigarette and the manager runs after him, screaming something about a lawsuit.

Manager: ...And Don't come back!!!

Asuma: I WON'T!!!!!! (Runs....Runs very far)

**LATER**

The students and teachers go to eat at a local McDonalds, and Asuma finally steps outside to smoke. Until....(A/N: They caught up with the poor guy)

Hippie: Dude, why do you want to smoke that thing?

Asuma: (Growls) Because I like it.

Hippie: But it doesn't give you a cool high.

Asuma: It works for me, damnit.

Hippie: (Pulls out a pipe from god knows where, following a lighter) C'mon man! Take a hit.

Asuma: No!

Hippie: Yes!

Asuma: No!

Hippie: Yes!

Asuma: No!

Hippie: Freakin' A' dude, just take a hit already!!

Asuma: (Running) NO!! I like my imported cigarettes!!!

The hippie desperatly tried to keep up with the running Asuma, holding out his pipe

**MEANWHILE**

Kakashi: (lower his head) I can't believe Asuma got us kicked out.

Anko: So what now? I doubt the manager will go through with our arcade work.

Naruto: Can we still have the ramen bar?! (Expressed in his most hopeful tone)

Shikamaru: (Glances at Naruto) Now why would we stick to YOUR idea just because mine failed?!

Shino: Then lets build the frickin' ant farm!!

All: NOOOOOOO!!!!! Oo

Shino: (Crosses his arms) Humph! You all are just a bunch of scardy cats! Thats it, you all fear bugs! Ahahahaha! Tremble as I unleash my most fearsome bug on you!

Kiba saunters back to the table and sits down with a pissed expression

Hinata: Whats wrong, Kiba-kun?

Kiba: I tried to order an onigiri but they kept staring then offering me a fucking cherry pie! I don't want a cherry pie!! Does a cherry pie resemble ANYTHING to a rice ball?! I don't think so!

Kakashi: What about an apple pie?

Kiba: THAT DOESNT WORK EITHER!!!!

Ino: (Taking a small bite from a fry) ...I know!!

All: What?  
  
Ino: Lets have Shino use his bugs to rampage that arcade so we can steal their stuff with our awesome ninja techniques. Shikamaru, if he has to, can use his Shadow immitation to keep that dumb manager from trying to chase us away! Huh? Huh?

Everyone ponders this somehow genius yet idiotic plan that could possibly work. Honestly, they found this surprizing to hear from Ino. It was something Naruto would say. Their concentration broke off when Chouji started wheezing.

Iruka: Chouji, whats wrong?

Chouji signaled to his throat to symbolize that he was choking on his delicious five pound whopper with extra everything.

Gai: I'll save him! (Posing with a wide grin, causing a weird light to somehow reflect and gleam on his perfectly weird big white teeth)

Gai rushes over and kicks Chouji feircly in the belly, only to have the chunk of whopper fall a little further down his throat, blocking any hope and source for air.

Hayate: Baka! (Pushes Gai and performs the heimlic [Did I spell that right?])

Finally, the food is thrusted from Chouji and speeds across the room, hitting Lee in the eye. 

Lee: MY PERFECTLY ROUND LONG EYELASHED EYEBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Gai: Oh no! Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Sensei!

Gai: Oh Lee!

Lee is running around like a maniac trying to think of a way to return his freakishly round eyeball back to.....errmm..normal..?

Gai runs to the bathroom and grabs a whole roll of toilet paper (The WHOLE roll, the cardboard inside part and all) , soaks it in water and soap and shoves it in Lee's eye. Only to cause Lee more pain.

Lee: IT BURNS!!! THE SOAP IS MAKING THE MASTACATED MEAT BOIL WITH HEAT, SCARING MY BEAUTIFUL BLUE BEAST-LIKE EYE!!!

Gai: (ripping toilet paper away) Oh Lee!! (Grabs Lee and pulls him into the men's room)

Kakashi: (sweatdrops) Perhaps I should save Lee before his sensei accidently murders him. 

All: (Nods in agreement)

Hayate: (Turns to Chouji) Are you okay?

Chouji: (Grasping the table edges with his hands, inhaling deeply) I. Am. Never. Going. To. Eat. Ever. Again. Never! Never ever, ever never never never ever! Never! [A/N The "never ever" thing is from "Kung Pow: Enter the fist. Hope it makes more sense if youve seen the movie. Actually, you dont really need to see the movie, its a dumb but funny part that just seemed to somehow fit. I'll shutup now].

All: (Gasps) NEVER EVER?!

Chouji: (whining) Ever never!

All: Wow....never ever...

Chouji: Never ever ever never never never ever!

Kurenai and Anko: WE GET THE POINT!

Kakashi comes back of the bathroom, holding a soaked Lee and Gai in tow apologizing vigoriously

Kurenai: What in the hell happened to you, Lee?

Kakashi: Gai stuck Lee's head in the toilet and flushing it hoping it would remove the meat.

Lee: Tainted....hic...meat.....yellow.....flush!...round...and..around it goes....

Kurenai: Did it work?

Gai: (Beaming) A little.

Kakashi: Why are you so proud?!

Anko: ummmm....lets find Asuma and get out of here.

Before leaving, Naruto smacks the back of Lee's head and whats left of the now nasty toilet infested meat hits the floor, and Akamaru swallows it up in one swift motion.

All: ewwwwww..... Oo

Kiba: What? He eats weirder crap all the time. In fact, this one time, he-

All: WE DONT NEED TO KNOW!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
CHAPTER FOUR END**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frappy: I hope this was better

...........................

Frappy: FINE! I see how it is! No appriciation! See if I care!

Moosey: (Is gone)

Rebel: (Still hiding behind couch)

Frappy: (Is oblivious to this little factoid).......ummm.....review.....please...

(Sorry if this chapter was still too short for your liking, but my cousin is moving in with us and I have to start in cleaning out a room for her to stay in. It was totally last minute, and I'm one of those procastinators. Speaking of, I still have to do that journalism project for tomorrow. So sorry if I dont update soon. Bai!)


	5. Let's rob 'em

Frappy: Yes, I'm already on the fifth page. Phew, all these ideas and I just cant stop. But I better be careful or I'm going to have a HUGE writers block!

Rebel: YES! (Does not realize she just said this outloud)

Frappy: Huh?? (twists head violently for the source of the noise)...

Rebel: !! (Clasps hands over mouth and silently and mentally beats herself up)

Frappy: (shrugs) It's probably just Moosey or something. Ooh, hey my ramen is done!

Moosey: (Barges through door) WAHHHH I CANT FIND HER!!! (accidently bumps into Frappy, causing her to spill the hot hot ramen on her lap)

Frappy: WAAAHHHHHH!!!! HOT HOT HOT!!! (Runs in circles)

Moosey: Ummm....(is oblivious to what just happened then hears a giggle from behind the couch)

Frappy: (stops) what was that??

Frappy and Moosey: (Peek over the couch to see Rebel wiping tears from her eyes)

Rebel: (Gasp) Crap! You found me!

Frappy: (Smiles evily) Yes we have. And now you will be punished!

Rebel: Uhh...uhh... BEGIN FIC!

Frappy: HEY! Wai-

Moosey: (interrupting Frappy) Frappacinochic, Rebel Mission or I, Moosey Fate do NOT own these characters. And don't flame if you don't like the story! You have been warned time and time again! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIC BEGIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group eventually finds Asuma rocking himself out in a feild, crying hysterically, holding five cigarettes, four lit and one smothered in bird poop.

Asuma: (sniffing) The...the...the hippie threw it at me!!

Kurenai: (Scrunching her face) What hippie? Are you okay?

Iruka: I think the tabacco finally got to him.

Asuma: (Looking at the ruined tabacco stick) why....WHAT DID IT DO TO YOU, YOU STUPID TREE HUGGING FREAK!!!!! (Rivers of tear water pour from Asuma as he cradles himself again, this time shaking as though he were having a withdrawl)

Anko: (sighs) Well, lets grab the poor guy and get him home so he can smoke in peace.

Kakashi picks up Asuma as Asuma mutters "peace...yes...peace...hahaha...."

Naruto: Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei, is Asuma-sensei going to be okay?

Kakashi: (nods) Oh yeah, all he needs is a little rest and time to himself.

Tenten: Well, back to whats important. Now that we are here at the academy, we should really get started on our Halloween theme.

Ino: You know, I still haven't decided on a costume yet.

Kakashi: Oh boy

And just as Kakashi thought, the class roared up discussing costume ideas and arguing on who was going to be what. So he left the room for a little bit to read some 'Icha Icha Paradise' that he's been longing to read since this stupid thing began.

Tenten: Heelllllooooooo?!?!?!?!! Don't you think picking a theme is more important than costumes right now! We need that arcade crap and we need it now!

Lee: Tenten-san is right! Like mentioned earlier, we can just use our techniques to steal their stuff!

Shino: (Wishing it will backfire so he can make that amazing bug farm)

Neji: Why don't we just pick a different theme?

Shikamaru: (Stomps foot) No! Look at me! I'm not grunting! I'm motivated about this, and we are having that damn arcade!!

Lee: Shikamaru is right! We can't give up now. [He's also dying to try out the Dance Dance Revolution]

Kakashi enters the room and acts like he never left

Kakashi: So why don't you just rob the stupid place?

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei! You shouldn't be telling us this stuff!

Ino: Oh shove it you-

Kakashi: I've got old ANBU costumes

Kiba: Did you plan all this out by yourself when you were out of the room?

Kakashi: (Looks confused) Out of the room? What are you talking about?

Kiba: You just got here!  
  
Kakashi: No I didn't. I was here the whole time.

Kiba: No you weren't.

Kakashi: Yes I was.

Kiba: No you weren't.

Kakashi: Yes I was.

Kiba: Damnit, no you weren't!

Kakashi: Damnit, yes I was!

Kiba: Nu-uhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Yeah-huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: Stop it! Stop with your stupid copy ninja mind games!!

Kakashi: (teasingly) Stare in awe as my sharingan eye spins around and around! It's magic!

Kiba: The brain wrenching pain!!!!

Shikamaru: Shutup! Are we gonna rob the store or what?!?!

Naruto: Yeah! Let's get going already!

Shino: Okay (crosses fingers in hopes of some sort of jynx)

Hinata: I...I want to help! (Runs over to stand next to Naruto)

Lee: C'mon Sakura-chan! (Rushes over to Sakura, trips, falls on face) Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! My beautiful face!!!!!!! It hurts! It hurts! Oh the agony!!

Kakashi: (looks around ignoring Lee's cries) Where is Chouji?

Kiba: Oh, he is still traumatized from that whopped incident, so he said he was going to take some time off.

Kakashi: Time off?

Kiba: Yeah. Apparently when he was choking, he saw a bright light and a really holy dude. So he's going to seek God and fast for a while.

Naruto: Nive motivation for a diet.

Everyone nods, Lee still screaming about scuffing his face.

Kakashi: Well, whatever. Now lets go and get our arcade crap!

All: Yeah!

  
  


END FIC

  


NO comments


	6. Enter The magical Sombrero?

Frappy: Boo peoples! Sorry it's taking forever. Although school finally ended, I did end up getting writer's block annnnnnnnnnnnnndddddd my internet got disconnected. Sux. Soooooo as soon as my internet gets back up, I'll be sure to get my story updated a.s.a.p. and thanks for the reviews people!!! I really do appriciate it. (Whispers) Moosey hasn't been helping much lately...lazy. Anywho... because of Moosey's and Rebel's absence, we will maybe no longer have those huge off topic things of us talking about absolutely nothing in particular (Horray, right? ) Where are my damned sun chips?! Anyways, BEGIN FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
BEGIN FIC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, the Konoha students and the teachers (Somehow Kakashi convinced the other jounins) where back at the arcade.

Kakashi: You guys ready?

Naruto: I can hardly see through this stupid mask

Ino: Plus it smells funny

Kiba: Talk about smelling funny, these robes reek in armpit juice!

Kakashi: (Laughing) Well, we did train hard...those were the days... (Trailing off in his own world)

Ino mummbles something about Kakashi never hearing of a washer and dryer, meanwhile, Naruto darts off the opposite direction of the arcade.

Sakura: What the-?! Naruto, get back here!

Too late. So the jounins/chuunins/genins/nobodies follow the blonde boy into a store down the street.

Sakura: Naruto, why are you in a hat shop?

Naruto is spotted drooling over a shelf covered in weird hats.

Sales dude: See anything you like, little dude?

Naruto: (Points) I want that one!!

The sales guy picks up the hat, rings it up and Naruto throws money at him.

Shikamaru: You look rediculous in that! Why did you buy that stupid sombrero?!?

Naruto: (adjusting giant sombrero on head) it's not just ANY sombrero. It's a MAGICAL sombrero!

All: Magical.....sombrero...???

Hinata: Na-na-na-Naruto-kun, I...I think the sombrero...looks nice...

Naruto: (grinning) Really?! Do you want a magical sombrero?!

Before Hinata can protest, Naruto runs off to buy another huge sombrero

Kakashi: (claps hands together) Great idea, Naruto! Hey everyone, buy a hat! It would make a good disguise!

Kiba: How in the hell would that help?!

Kakashi: Well, it's better than wearing these smelly things you complain about so much, right?

Kiba: (thinking this over)......your right! While we are at it, lets buy new robes!

  


Soon, the Konoha students were wearing old scream robes and masks, meanwhile Naruto and Hinata had their new gargantuine sombrero on.

Naruto: Whats that, ol' sombrero??......yeah, I agree too..

Shino: What the hell....?

Anko: Kakashi, don't you think this is a bit rediculous? I mean, I thought Iruka, no offence, was way too into this halloween thing, but you bought costumes JUST so we can shoplift from a local arcade!!

Kakashi: Oh c'mon! Just look at the kids! They are having a great time!!

Most of the Konoha students were grumbling about the dumb costumes, although Lee was satisfied with his mask so that nothing could hurt his face (hopefully) and Naruto was beaming over his hat..and...Hinata was drooling over the fact that Naruto had just bought her something.

Kakashi: See? Great time!

Sasuke: Hey, so do we have a plan or what?

Asuma: I say we hotbox the place in cigarette smoke and see what the manager does now! AHAHAHAHA!!

All: Where in the hell did you come from?!?! [ A/N: remember, he was at home having a mental breakdown from the bus driver, manager, hippie and bird poop]

Ino: Forget it! I'm not smoking and I'm NOT going to smell like the stuff either!

Kiba: Stop being such a baby!

Anko: No smoking. Geeze, how is that going to help us steal these things?

Naruto: The sombrero is telling me that we should hurry up and do this, since the manager isn't there..

Shikamaru: How do you know he isn't there?

Naruto: (pointing to hat) I don't. The sombrero does.

Shino: So...is Hinata's hat magical, too?

Shikamaru: Dont tell me you believe Naruto!

Sasuke: Don't listen to the dobe!

Shino: I'm just asking, because Naruto keeps saying 'sombrero this' and 'sombrero that'.. So does Hinata's hat have something to say?

Kakashi: (stroking chin thoughtfully) Maybe her hat is a mute....

Lee: How can a hat be a mute?

Kakashi: Ah, but a hat has no ears, so how can it hear at all?

Lee: So then how does the hat talk to Naruto, since it neither has any lips?

Gai: Listen to my student! He is so bright!

Naruto: No! It can hear! Stop insulting the oh mighty sombrero! It's telling me that you are insignificant, imcompetent losers who thrive and jerk off by-

Kurenai: That's enough out of you!!

Naruto: It wasn't me!!

Sakura: Honestly, how can a hat te-

Once again, Naruto took off. This time, inside the arcade.

  
  


Naruto: This is a stick up!

Shino: Your suppose to surprize them!

Sasuke: See? Doooobbbbbeee...

Naruto: SHUTUP SASUKE!

Sakura: Enough! We're in, lets hurry up and do this!

Everybody starts beating up employees if they try to stop them from taking apart their things. Somehow, smoke fills up the arcade, fire alarms and water goes off, and people freak out, running out of the building.

Kakashi: (Talking to freaked out employee behind counter)...hey...uhhh, while they are doing that stuff over there...can I get a large popcorn or something?

Lee is seen yanking on a stuck cord, and when Kiba helps him pull it out, the wire smacks Lee's mask and somehow catches it on fire.

Lee: Ahhhh!! My face! It burns it burns!  
  
Kiba: uhhh...Stop, drop and roll!!!

Lee: Ahhh!!! Gai sensei!!!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Sensei!

Gai: Oh Lee!!

Lee tries to pry melting/burning mask off of face and Gai grabs his student, throwing him against the floor, rolling him around, soaking him in puddles of water from the pouring alarms.

Kurenai: Oh my..

Naruto: (Shakes Hinata) Quick! We have to save the magical sombreros!! If we don't get them out of here, they will die!

Hinata: Umm...uhh...umm...uhhh.... O-okay...Na-Na-Naruto-kun! [A/N: Only agreeing because it's her first gift from her beloved Naruto, so she doesn't want it to ruin]

Naruto runs outside, dragging the confused Hinata with him

Kiba: Hey! Get back here you two!!

Neji: You better not touch my sister, you-

Sakura: Ack! Kakashi-sensei! Help! This isn't going sucessfully!

Kakashi: Quick! Everyone just get everything outside! I have a truck waiting out there! Let us teachers take care of the rest!

Gai: I'm going to have to step down Kakashi. I need to take Lee to the hospital

Lee: My face!! I cant feel my face!! It burns, it burns!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Kakashi: (sighs) Cant it wait?! He's fine!

Lee: (Clawing at melted plastic scream mask on burn onto face) Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Burning! Melted....The pain!! My eyes! My face!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: See? Just fine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FIC  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if it was short, but it just seemed like a good place to stop at.. SooooOOoo.... REVIEW PLEASE (makes big sickenly cute puppy eyes...actually, kittens are cuter, but whatever)!!!


	7. All For Nothing

Frappy: Just a little disclaimer as usual...Geeze, I don't understand this...it's ! Everyone knows I do not own it, and I don't think Kishimoto is going to come to my door and murder or sue me..but...heregoes:

I do NOT, I repeat, ABSO-FREAKIN-LUTELY do NOT own the characters in Naruto.. Just this completely weird out of whack plot. Woot for insane people! (Takes drink of Rockstar energy drink)

[Anothing thing...do the smilie faces work yet?? Cuz...you know, I've been having problems with that.. so again, if you see things like Oo OO , etc, The underscores disappear for some reason.. So those are faces..but you knew that already..shutting up]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
BEGIN FIC  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The students sucessfully get the arcade things they robbed, only to find a week later that the arcade things Kakashi ordered before where shipped to the school.

Sakura: So we did all that work for nothing?!

Kakashi: Actually...yes.

All: (sighs heavily)

Kakashi: Hey! Don't act so glum! Although stealing the items was all for nothing..but..but the experience itself was rewarding! I think you students learnt a valuble lesson about team work, plus you seemed to have bonded.

Kiba: Try telling that to Lee! Who, by the way, is still in the hospital!

Naruto: Yeah, and he's as ugly as hell! It's so hard not to look at him without laughing!

Kakashi: Hey, Lee took one for the team!

Shikamaru: Team?! We weren't a team! We were a bunch of stupid kids running around in scream costumes RUINING an arcade!!

Kakashi: But it was fun, right?!

Shino: No it wasn't! Some of my bugs drowned in the fire, burnt in the electric fires, my costume was too snug, and Naruto kept smacking me with that stupid sombrero!!

Naruto: Hey, hey hey! Thats Mr. Sombrero to you! And besides, your bugs ate then shit out my.. my best friend..poor, poor..Mr. Sombrero. (Lowers head in defeat)

Shino: Next time watch where you are going when you wear that stupid thing!

Hinata: Uhh..umm... Na..Na-Naruto-kun..You...You can have...my sombrero...

Naruto: No, thats alright. Thats your magical sombrero, and I know you will treat it right. Don't forget to feed it, and walk it, and bathe it, a-

Ino: It's a hat! You moron, it's a hat!

Hinata: (Jumps up) SHOVE IT, YOU LITTLE TWIT!!!

All: OO.......

Ino: You....You just....

Hinata: Huh? What just happened? (Blinks)

Kakashi: Nothing. Anyways, so now we need to get ready! So that means putting all the arcade equipment together, putting them in place, a-

Naruto: Don't forget the Ichiraku you promised!

Kakashi: (sigh) Yes yes. We need blueprints. Draw what is going to be where. Where is the ichiraku going to be placed, where is the air hockey table going to be, and then you guys also need to think about yourselves.

Sakura: Ourselves?

Kakashi: Costumes...Du-uh! Geeze, how slow are you guys? (mummbles) And Sakura is suppose to be the smart one....

Ino: Costumes!!

Sakura: We heard Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: So now I'm going to join the other adults in the faculty room, have some vodka with my coffee, read a little of my not-for-kids book and have a gay ol' time while you guys figure everything out. Buh-bye!

In the blink of an eye, he disappeared.

Ino: Kakashi-sensei said that we need to make a blueprint of the place, so...we need someone smart...

Naruto: Ooh, ooh! I know! I know!

Ino: And that would be....me!!

Sakura: Haha! Yeah right, Ino-pig! I'm way smarter than you! Face it, I'm the smartest person in here! I do have the highest grades in the class!

Ino: Dumbass!

Sakura: Your the dumbass!

Shikamaru: Shut up, both of you.

Ino: (places arms against her hips) Since you seem to act like your the boss, why don't you make the blueprint? Besides, this arcade is your idea! In fact, it's all about you isn't it, Shikamaru?!?! Huh? Huh?! The teachers just love you! What did you do, brown nose?! Huh?! Shikamaru is a wise kiss-ass!

Kiba: (mummbles) someone is on their period..

Shikamaru: (Groans at Ino's remarks)

Naruto: (Snickers at Kiba's remark)

Hinata: (Giggles at Naruto's snicker)

Sakura: (Also laughs about Kiba's remark)

Shino: (Hums Power Puff Girl Theme Song)

  
  


Another week goes by and everyone besides Lee and Shikamaru is there.

Sakura: Welcome back Chouji.

Tenten: Hey, looks like your diet is pulling off.

Chouji: Thanks.

Naruto: Yeah! I mean, woah, you were once fatter than Fat Bastard! Now your like that Jared guy from Subway!

Chouji: My friends say Jared had some sort of gastrical surgery or something like that..

Sakura: So uhh....what diet are you on?

Chouji: Diet?

Tenten: Yeah, d-i-e-t! I mean, c'mon, don't tell me you found a way to lose weight and not watch what your eating.

Ino: And if thats the case, you gotta tell me your secret!

Chouji: (Pounds hands on desk) I told you that I am NEVER.EVER.EVER.NEVER. eating again! Ever since that incident! Ever...since...(voice trails off and water floods eyes)

Sakura: Hey! Don't cry! It'll be okay!!

Chouji: (chanting) Never ever ever never never never ever! Ever never ever! Neeevvvveeeerrrrrr!!!

Shino: (grinning) Ever never ever ever?

Chouji: (not) NEVER never ever never ever ever never!

Shino: Never ever never ever never never ever?

Chouji: Ever ever ever never never ever!

Shino: Never never ever never ever ever-

Kiba: SHUT UP!!!!

Shikamaru: (walks through the door) Christ, this room is never quiet!

Tenten: Shikamaru! Finally! Everyone thought you bailed.

Shikamaru: (Sweat drop --) Thanks for the faith...

Sakura: So lets see it!

Shikamaru: Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch..sheesh..

Shikamaru unravels the papers to the blueprints and..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FIC  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frappy: I know it's not a huge cliffhanger or anything, but I'm just ghetto that way.. Ahaha.. You know what word really cracks me up? I'll tell ya...(looks around) It's....Shibby! Seriously! I was on this site, and someone asked if Vegetarians ate animal crackers, and some guy replies "If they don't, then I'm not gonna be one cuz animal crackers are shibby." I just couldn't stop laughing!!

Moosey: (Playing gamboy) Did you say something?

Frappy: Moosey is back, folks! So guess what? You have to see more of our nonesence droning!! Mwhahahahahaha!

Moosey: Ooh, I gained a level! (Cheap gameboy music is heard in background with a couple of cheap exploding sound effects)

Frappy: Soo......What happened with Rebel you ask? Well, she's uhhh...kind of in trouble right now (For reasons I can't say) but she's pretty much grounded for life...soooo...yeah.. But I text her, so she will make spontanious visits (which will be typed by muah, of course).

Moosey: (Cartman voice) Screw you guys, I'm going home.

Frappy: But you are home..

Moosey: (blinks)....(Returns to game) (Looks up, and talks in Cartman voice again) To the flamers: Grow up! Or you can lick my big hairy-

Frappy: Buh-bye!!

Moosey: What? I was just talking about my-

Frappy: Hey! Kids could be reading this for all I know!

Moosey: I WAS TALKING ABOUT MY PET CAT!!! THEY CAN LICK UP ALL THE DEAD HAIR OFF MY PET CAT, NEKO!!!!! Geeeeeeeeeeeezzzzeeee...

Frappy: Oh....well...Oo........REVEIW PLEASE!!

What will Shikamaru's blueprint plans reveal? What will happen when the big day comes when everyone visits Konohagakure? And what is with the costumes?!?!?!?! Can Chouji handle himself on this time of year? Will Hinata finally make an impression on Naruto?? Keep reading!! oOrr..just make up your Oooooooowwwwwwwwwwwnnnn story from here.. But be warned..if you choose option number 2, I will hunt you down and taunt you for taking my story. Ahahahahahahaha!!!!!


	8. Games, games, and bets!

Frappy: It's 3 in the morning, I've written the last couple chapters in a row, I'm finally finished with my rockstar which I am hyper from, but Im drowzy from my Vikodin (which I have to take, thanks to this stupid bronchitus I have) annnnddd now Im eating a slim fast bar..

Moosey: aww, my batteries died..

Frappy: Go steal the ones from the remote..no one uses it anyways.

Moosey: .....Okay... (shuffles around for remote)

Frappy: Anyways-

Moosey: Uh...I forgot, but....the dead batteries are the ones from the remote...

Frappy: Oh...well then....(looks around)...ummm....

Moosey: I'll just go buy some! (smiles)

Frappy: It's 3 in the morning..what store is going to open at 3 a.m?

Moosey: Uhh... BEGIN FIC!!

Frappy: HEY! NOT AGAIN! I-

Moosey: Frappy, Rebel and I do not own these characters! Just the plot and the occ'ness, which we really have nothing to do with the second one, if that makes any sense.. So you know, OCC! So dont flame if you dont like it! And pardon if we offend anyone who happens to like a character that horrible things happen to (CoughLeeCough). It's just a fic.

Frappy: Damnit, why do I even bother! You just ignore-

Moosey: I SAID BEGIN!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
BEGIN FIC  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru unravels the papers...

Sakura: Uhhh....... Oo

Tenten: What the hell?!

Hinata: Gasp! (covers eyes)

Shikamaru: Oops! These...yeah...well, uhh..these are blackmail pictures of my brother [A/N: I dunno if he has one, but just go with it anyways] ...sorry about that...

Naruto: What is your brother doing to that-

Shikamaru: here we are! (Unravels REAL papers)

Neji: Your brother is sick, you know that, right?

Shikmaru: Yeah, yeah, but don't tell him you saw those, okay? I still want him to think I have dirt on him. If he knows his secret is revealed, then he knows he is scott-free. And I like him being my slave, cuz I made him do my chores..hell, I practically make him lick the very ground I walk on. (Snickers)

Ino: Brothers...Okay, okay, So explain what you've got!

Shikamaru nods, points to the papers and explains everything in boring detail (which somehow everyone understands and pays attention to without falling asleep)

Tenten: Okay then! So lets go get the teachers and get everything going!

  
  


The students all march towards the faculty room and Sasuke wraps his fist against the door.

Iruka: Yes? Oh, students! Come in!

The students enter the teacher's favorite little hang out and sit themselves around the jounins who are playing a game of Clue.

Hayate: It was Prof. Plum, with the candlestick in the conservatory!

Kurenai reveals a card and Hayate scratches it out on his list.

Sakura: Umm...Kakashi-sensei...we need the things now. Shikamaru finalized the blueprints and we are ready to start..

Kakashi: Just a second! It's my turn! (Rolls the dice, but doesn't make it into a room to make an accusation) Damnit!

Iruka: My turn! (rolls dice, looks at paper)...Miss Scarlet, wrench......kitchen!

Asuma shows him a card and Iruka curses under his breath.

Anko: Okay, okay! Finally! My turn!

Shino: Kurenai-sensei....Would you mind getting the arcade stuff?

Kurenai: (still staring at cards) Ask your father..

Shino: What?  
  
Kurenai: I said it was Col. Mustard...

Shino: Umm...You said 'ask your father'....

Gai: It's not Col. Mustard! You always accuse Col. Mustard!

Kurenai: Not true!

Gai: So true! You just accuse him because you don't like Mustard!

Kurenai: Yellow is out, so he needs to die..

Gai: (shouts) It was Kurenai, her bitchy attitude in the teacher's loungue!

Kurenai: You wanna get personal, huh?!

Ino: Asuma-sensei!! Help us!!

Kakashi: Hey, be patient! You should be happy we have gone this far to help you!

Shikamaru: Help us? I did the blueprints! We've been thinking of ideas! The only thing you helped out with was somehow getting Chouji to become anorexic and a traumatized, hospitalized Lee!

Gai: (stops shouting at Kurenai) ohh....Oh Lee!!

Anko pats Gai on the back and tries to reassure him that Lee will be okay

Hayate: Fine, let's just call the game, get the stuff and help ths students with decorations.

Kakashi: Alright..let's see who it was... (opens envelope) Mrs. Peacock, wrench...ballroom.

Iruka: Arg! I was close!!

Anko: You just had the weapon right!

Iruka: But the ballroom was going to be my next pick!! (Sniffle)

Kurenai: Fine! Whine! Whine like you always do! Whiner!! Go ahead, say you won, if it'll make you shutup!

Kiba: (mummbles to Ino) Are you sure you and Kurenai-sensei aren't related?

Ino: (Shouting) What is that suppose to mean?!?!

Kiba: (Sarcastically) Oh..nothing, nothing! Forget I said anything..

Iruka: Alrighty! Let's go and prepare for Halloween!

  
  


Everyone gathers the newly sent items (and stolen ones) and Shikamaru directs them where to go

Kakashi: Over here?

Shikamaru: To the left a little bit

Kakashi: (Steps waaaayyy to the right)

Shikamaru: No! Left! And I said just a little bit!

Kakashi: (steps backwards) Here?

Shikamaru: No!! Okay..Take two MEDIUM steps towards me, then take about five small strodes towards the front door.

Kakashi: (Does exactly the opposite) [A/N: He's not stupid, he's just picking on Shikamaru because he is bored]

Shikamaru: Aaaarrrggg!!! No freakin' way! You know what? Just...just go put up some streamers or something!!

Kakashi: But thats Asuma's job..

Shikamaru: (Sighs) Fine..But pay attention!

Kakashi: (After fifteen minutes of playing dumb, he gets bored, puts the game in it's correct spot and goes off to help Asuma with streamers)

Ino: I am the undesputed master of air hockey! Anyone dare to face me will go home crying like a little bitch!

Neji: I know this isn't my style, but I'm going to have to challenge you on that.

Ino: Oh, really? Then lets see what you got.

Neji: I wasn't talking about me.. I'm talking about Hinata.

Ino: Hinata?

Neji: (Nods) I didn't stutter. Anyways, every time we played against each other, she had always won. We would go to arcades and she would smother kids, teens and adults. In fact, one time at a skating rink, an adult claimed Hinata was cheating because she beat his kid, so they battled and the adult left, crying.

Sakura: No way! Hey Ino, lets see you cry!

Ino: Ha! I'm not scared of Hinata! I take her challenge!

Neji: I will go find her!

Ino: Before you go...

Neji: What? hurry it up.

Ino: Lets make things interesting..I want a bet..

Neji: (Crosses arms) I'm listening..

Ino: If I win....YOU...no..SHE....ummm....well....Crap, hold on..

Neji: (sighs) You think about that while I find my sister.

Hinata: (Hiding in girl's bathroom, thinking about a costume) I really need something to get his attention....

Tenten: (Bursts through bathroom door) Hinata! Are you in here?!

Hinata: (Falls out of stall) Y-yes?

Tenten: Ah! I found you! Hurry, come quick! Neji told Ino you would battle her in a game of Air hockey!

Hinata: What?! B-but! I haven't played in so long!

Tenten: Tough! And I heard people are making bets! You have to play!

Hinata: Betting?!

Tenten: Yeah! Mainly everyone is betting for you, though, because Neji told everyone you made a grown man cry.

Hinata: (Grinning at memory) The douche deserved it..

Tenten: Oo. Hinata, I never knew you used that language..

Hinata: (Blinks) Huh? W-what? What did I say?

Tenten: (Blinks more) umm...you just called a grown man a douche...

Hinata: I would never say such a thing! That...thats bad language! And there is no need for name calling!

Tenten: But...oh, never mind! You have a game to win!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FIC  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frappy: What are the bets between Ino and Neji? Will Hinata beat Ino? Will Ino go home crying? Or will it be the other way around?! And will Hinata have another outburst? Soon, the students will travel to the other countries for the Halloween Scare Fest! What will they find?!

Moosey: Tired....must...sleep...

Frappy: How'd your battery hunt go?

Moosey: Good...But Vegeta sucks on the game!!

Frappy: Which one?

Moosey: Legend Of Goku 2...

Frappy: How come Vegeta sucks?

Moosey: He can beat Cell, but he can't win against a bobcat!

Frappy: ....Hmmm...must be allergic or something.. Anywho, it's after 4 in the morning, and I am officially drained, too. But I am on a roll, so I will write this down on paper so I'll remember later in the day. It sure does feel good to write again! And to have the internet back to upload this! Even better! So pllleeeeeeeeeaaasseee Reveiw! And I need ideas for people and costumes. I do have vague ideas, so if you want to see my idea list, you can email me at or and in the subject box, put something that mentions my fanfic so I know not to delete you.. Lately, I've been getting email's from people who like to send me viruses or porn, annndd I'm not thrilled to see trojan viruses or college girls. Anywho, again, thanks for reading this! It feels good to know you guys have stuck with me this far! I can't wait to see what it's like when it's completed. Bye!!!


	9. Losing Feels Like Winning

Frappy: (Starts singing) Wwwweeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllll.....

Moosey: Don't start!

Frappy:....wwwweeeeellllllll.........

Moosey: Here goes...

Frappy: Welllllll....Kyle's mom is a great big -

Moosey: Shaddup!!

Frappy: Fiinnneee...sooo...Anyways, news everyone! Today is July 3rd at 2:57 a.m. and Within the next 24 hours, I will be in Portland (117 miles north from where I live), Oregon. And on the 5th (after Independence Day. Happy 4th, everyone!) I will be in Astoria for a week or two. You will perhaps see this after wards and I will probably have the next chapter updated when I post these, so this notice probably has no use, buuuuttt......right now, I...I just can't keep my eyes open and Im thinking crazy.

Moosey: So, in other words: She wants the fic to begin...

Frappy: Oh..right, BEGIN FIC!!! Moosey, your on!

Moosey: Disclaimer Frappy, Rebel and I do not own these characters. Only the creator Masashi Kishimoto has the power to do evil jedi mind tricks with the Konoha ninjas! Ahahaha! (Has no idea what is talking about)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BEGIN FIC  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata nervously steps forward to face Ino on the other side of the table.

Ino: (Hastily grabs her round hockey stick) Ready?

Hinata: (Nervously nods) Y..Y-yes!

Ino placed in another quarter in the machine and the puck barely shook, signaling the machine has started.

Ino: First person to get 10 points is winner!

Hinata- O-okay!

Ino: Aaaannndddd.....Neji, if I win, Hinata has to...make out..with....Naruto!

Neji: (Cringes) Naruto...disgusting...fine, but if Hinata wins, then you...

Hinata: (Drooling over fact that losing suddenly felt like winning)

Ino: If I lose, then I will....make out with Sasuke!  
  
Sakura: Don't think about it!

Neji: No, you would throw the game on purpose [Little does he know thats exactly what Hinata has in mind]

Ino: Fine, then I will also have to make out with Naruto.

Shikamaru: (laughs) Lucky bastard.

Naruto: Heyyyy!!

Kiba: (ignoring Naruto) Enough talk, begin!!

Ino and Hinata both fight (Or in Hinata's case, "fight") over the puck, only to land in Hinata's goal.

Ino: One point for me!

Hinata: Oh damn! (Rejoycing)

The hockey puck shoots back out into the middle and to Hinata's disatisfaction, she landed a point in Ino's goal side.

Hinata: Ummm..go me? (blush)

Ino: Damnit! No, I can't kiss Naruto!!

Naruto: Damnit, why am I in the middle of this?!

Hinata: (Not purposely ignoring Naruto, just dreaming) NNaaaarrrruuuuttttooo-kuuunnnn.... (drool)

Ino: (Stops playing) What did you just say???

Hinata: (Blinks) Uhhh...I just said "The car said vrroooooom!"

Ino: (Tilts head) .....rrrriiiiggggghhhtttt...

Shino: PLAY THE DAMNED GAME!!!!

Ino: Oh! Right! Diieeee!!!

Moosey: Moosey fate! When is the fic gonna start?!

Rebel Mission: Down in front!

Frappy: Shhhhhhh!!!!

Hinata pretends to fight, but horribly "loses". Score: 10-3

Ino: Yyyyyeeessss! (Does a dance)

Hinata: Umm....(Does a silent dance in head)

Neji: (Starts dancing like M.C. Hammer)

Shikamaru: Woah, I guess Ino is undesputed.

Neji: Yeah. Hinata, you sucked today, what the hell was that all about?!

Hinata: (Thinking quickly) Ummm..well, I just didn't think it was fair for Ino to have to play someone like me who is further beyond her level, so to see her lying in the dust, also adding salt to the wound is not something I wish. So...I...I just played with her today, to see her strength.

Neji: But you have to kiss Naruto, now!

Hinata (Thats MAKE OUT) I'm willing to take my risks.

Neji: (Strokes unhairy chin)

Tenten: Naruuuutttooo!!! Step forward please!

Sakura: Umm...Naruto left.

Ino: What?!

Hinata: WHAT?!?!?!

Sakura: (Nodding) Yeah, he was pissed because everyone was ignoring him, so he decided to go get some ramen.

Ino: Well, we got to find him! For Hinata and Neji gloating all day, I want to see my enemy SQUIRM!!!

Hinata: (I'll be squirming alright) (grins)

Shikamaru: (Whispers to Hinata) I think your enjoying this... you like Nartuo, huh????

Hinata: (Blush) Uhhh.....!!!

  


Hinata runs to the bathroom and locks herself in a stall so no one can see her tears of defeat. Oh, the agony! She was so close! So close to doing what she had been longing to..But now...her hopes dissolved like wet cotton candy.

Meanwhile...

Neji: Leave will he?! I can't believe he tried to escape from the bet!

Ino: He didn't try, he DID! It's because he didn't want to kiss your sister, du-uh! She's got Hyuuga cooties.

Sakura: Well, I kind of feel bad for Naruto. I don't understand why you put him in the middle of this anyways.

Neji: (Ignoring Sakura) Hyuuga cooties?! I'll show you Hyuuga cooties!

Neji angrily pounces on the air hockey table and lunges at Ino, his lips puckered.

Ino: Ewww!!! No, get away! (runs)

Neji: Too late! Never insult the Hyuuga clan! (Dashes after her)

Tenten: (Cringes from thought of Neji and Ino making out) Well...maybe we should look for Naruto so Hinata can get it over with.

Shino: Wait! Better yet, lets not!

Kiba: Why?

Shikamaru: How in the hell would that be better?!

Shino: (Rubbing hands together evily) We will act all non-chalant so Naruto thinks he is off the hook, then we should make Hinata give him the hugest kiss in front of everyone during the judging.

Tenten: Shino...that's...that's a great idea! Why, it's genious! Now we need to tell Hinata!

Sakura: Why don't you just leave Naruto out of this and think of something else for Hinata to do.

Everyone:(stares at Sakura)..........

Kiba: Anyway, where is Hinata?

Sasuke: She ran that way (pointing towards west exit door)

Tenten: Damnit, I'll go get her.

Sasuke: Okay, and the rest of us should get back to work.

Sakura: I wonder what Kakashi-sensei is doing.

Just as if on que, there was a large crash from the main hall, a couple more small crashes and Asuma yelling "Kakashi!!!" Then a light laugh, repeating "Gomen".

Sakura: (Racing to noise) What happened?!

Kakashi: (Laughing) Funny story, really.

Asuma: (Sighs) I was going to paint on this wall when Kakashi decided that he was bored and wanted to play "Duck, duck, goose"

Kakashi: But there wasn't enough people (pouting)

Asuma: So he picked up a bucket of paint and wanted to make splash art. (Notes this by pointing to multi-colored self and now neon coat)

Kakashi: Streamers got boring. Kurenai and Anko were talking about girl stuff so they didn't want me there. Hayate, Iruka and Gai are off buyin stuff. I hate shopping.

Asuma: So why me, huh?! Just because I don't have someone to accompany me?!

Kakashi: (smiles) No, your just fun to irritate.

Asuma: So you threw paint on me on purpose?!

Kakashi: (Nods) Yep. Here, have some money for the cleaners, some more paint, and while you are at it, go get some cancer sticks if it'll settle you down.

Asuma: (Groans) A thousand tranquilizer darts couldn't put you down.

Tenten finally found Hinata in the bathroom...again.

Tenten: Geeze, did something not agree with your stumach? You have been in here alot today...plus it smells.

Hinata: The smell isn't me...some upperclassman was just here. I thought I was going to die.

Tenten: Ah, well, you can't just bail like that. I know your upset about your loss, but you still have to make out with Naruto.

Hinata: (Exhaggerated fake sigh) I know..

Tenten: But we tweaked the deal a little

Hinata: Say what?!?!?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FIC  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frappy: .......

Rebel: ..........

Moosey: ........?

Frappy: (Raises eyebrow, taps foot)

Moosey:.. What?

Rebel: Ahem.. (signals towards que cards)

Moosey: Huh? Oh! (Coughs, turns into movie phone voice) What will happen with the new deal for Hinata? What happens when everyone gives Lee a surprize visit in the hospital?! What will the students and teachers of Konoha think of next?! Sttttttaaaaayyyyy tuunnneeedd for-

Rebel: We need to fire our writer..

Frappy: Ahem!

Rebel: Err....(smiles innocently)

Moosey: Bye!


	10. A Little Side Note

A Little Side Note:

Frappy's Comments

Woot! You know, this is my longest fanfic I have written. But you know what my motivation is? Not to sound like a kiss ass, but the motivation is you guys. It feels great to know that people read and enjoy this. If I didn't get reviews, I would have probably stopped at chapter 3. So THANK YOU!!!! This chapter, no, this whole fic is for all you people out there who thuroughly enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it. Bow to the great readers!

H.E.L.P!!!

Listen, sooner or later my fic some come to a close (Tear), so this is where you come in. I need costume ideas for everyone! Not just people from Konohagakure, I mean everyone. From Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto, everywhere! Even the sensei's and possibly the Kage's. I do have a vague list, but I want to hear YOUR OPINION!!! So please, even just a character or two. It would mean alot. So thanks again!

P.S. Villans, too.

P.S.S. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Still no net. The day I get the net, I will post everything up, so thanks for being patient! Love ya guys! Really!


	11. Nothing can break the spirit

Frappy: No comments today. Still need costume ideas. NayNay (Rebel Mission) is sleeping and David (Moosey) is at a friend's house, so...I've got no company. Well, I'm off to make dinner, so enjoy the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
BEGIN FIC  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee opens up an injured eye

Nurse: (Peeks in the door) Oh, your awake! Good!

Lee: Uh..Hi...where am I?

Nurse: You burnt your face in this weird mask, and then -according to your psycho teacher- you passed out from the fumes. We just removed the plastic chunks from your face in the O.R.

Lee: My face?! My face?!?! nnnNNNNNooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOoOOooo!!

Nurse: Don't worry, hun! Soon your face will be back to.....erm....normal.

Lee: Phew, okay.

Nurse: Well, here is your dinner. (Wheels in some mediocre food) If you need anything, push the red button.

Lee: Which one?

Nurse: (Leans over to show him but knocks over his juice) Oh damn, I'll get something to clean that up. (Leaves)

Lee: What button?!

  
  


Two minutes later, everyone in Konoha heard a loud scream, followed by "MY BODY! MY PERFECT BBBBOOOOOOOOODDDDDDYYYYY!!!!!!!!"

Naruto: (Back from Ichiraku) Did you hear that?

Kiba: (Rolling eyes) No, I went deaf.

Naruto: You did? Oh no! Kiba!

Kiba: I was being sarcastic.

Naruto: I thought you liked dogs.

Shino: Sarcastic means he was joking.

Sasuke: So thats what it means. Oops, did I just say that outloud?

All: Oo

Ino: Well, let's just check out that noise.

When everyone arrives outside of the hosptial, they see a T.V., a bed, some broken glass, and blood on the ground. Seven stories up, they spot a broken window.

All: OO Oo --;

Kakashi: Where is Rock Lee's room?

Receptionist: He is in room 7-12.

Sakura: Wait. The broken glass was from the seventh floor!

The ninja's rush to Lee's room only to find a brutally bloodied up Lee covered in bandages like a mummie propped in a wheechair and a sobbing Gai crying in the corner.

Akamaru starts lapping up some of the red liquid from the floor.

All but Kiba: Eeeeewwwwwwwww!!!!!

Kiba: What?  
  
All: O.o

Naruto: Lee is ugly! And what Akamaru is doing is pretty gross, too.

Kiba: What?!

All: --

Kiba: WHAT?! HE'S JUST DRINKING JUICE!

All: Ohhhhhhhhh....

Kakashi: Ewww, but it was on the ground!

Kurenai: SHUT UP! Shutup shutup shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!!!! (Maniac glare in eyes) What happened Gai?!

Gai: (Shaking in fear) L......L-l-l-lee....Lee....f.......f-f-ell....fell Lee....Oh Lee!

Kurenai: TALK RIGHT!!!!!!

Naruto: (Shoves Kurenai violently out the window)

Kakashi: Thank God.. Okay Gai, calm down now and tell us what happened.

Gai: The nurse sp...spilled juice on the ground and left to get a towel and Lee...Lee...Oh Lee!!

Naruto: (Groans) I'm getting some ramen. Later. (Leaves)

Ino: That was rude to interrupt! Gai, please continue.

Gai: Lee slipped on the juice and the T.V. cord wrapped around his leg...

Neji: How did he slip on his juice?

Gai: He got up to ask the nurse what button to press to call her.

Neji: (Clearing enjoying Lee's pain) Oh.

Gai: After the cord wrapped around him, the cord attatched to the television came out and somehow wrapped around the bed and Lee fell out of the window and the cord caught Lee by his leg. Oh Lee! The wheel locks unlocked and fell out of the window and it missed Lee. Oh Lee!! But Lee had to roll out of the way on the glass and I showed up and...and...and Lee! Lee, oh Lee!!

Only Kakashi and Neji are left listening.

Neji: (Not even trying to hide his glee) So? What happened after that? If he only got glass on him, he would be a little all right.

Kakashi: Let me guess..you wanted to get the glass out, right?

Gai: Lee, I'm sorry! Oh Lee, it's all my fault!

Lee: Mmpphhmmrpphhrmphrmh...

Gai: Lee.

Lee: mmpphhmmrpphhrmphrmh...

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Mmpphhmmrpphhrmphrmhphpprhm..

Gai: Oh Lee!

Kakashi: I figured it out! Gai, you used your kunai knife to get the glass out, but did more damage than good.

Lee: mphrmphpppmmhrmppphrmphrpmphpmmrphpmrphpmnrprhpmrphrpnrmrhpmrhrpnm..

Gai: Yes Lee, I know it's okay.

Kurenai: (Storms in) Who pushed me?!?!?! (looks at Lee in bewilderment) IT WAS YOU!!!! (Throws Lee -Wheelchair included- out the window and throws many shurikens at him) AHAHAHAHAHAHA HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!?!?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FIC  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frappy: Moosey made this whole chapter up all by his lonesome when I was 200 miles away. Didn't he do a great job?? Please review! I know it was short, but hey.


	12. Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3

Frappy: Righty-o. It's Saturday at 3:30 a.m. and I can't wait for Monday. Cuz I can finally catch up on reading other fics and posting mine out. Yes! Anywho, hope you enjoy it. Rebel Mission passed out not too long ago, but I'm not expecting her up anytime soon. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
BEGIN FIC  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, everyone is back from visiting Lee...

Anko: Finished!

Sakura: The place looks great!

Kakashi: Yes, we did a good job, didn't we?

Kiba: Yeah. Even the paint job you did looks cool.

Shino: Somehow it stangely looks like a bug. A BIG ONE!!! (Extends out arms to prove help his point)

Chouji: (Whimpers) No it doesn't! It's a piece of meat. Sccccaaaarrrrryyyyyy.......

Shikamaru: Meat? A bug? What are you two on?

Ino: Eww, it looks like Naruto's ass!

Naruto: My ass is cuter than Sasuke's face!

Ino and Sakura charge at the running Naruto

Tenten: (Sighs) Anyways, we should probably try them out and see if the games work properly.

Kurenai: Good idea. If there are any malfunctions, keep note of it so we can fix it.

Shikamaru: I'm not trying them out. God knows what'll happen! What we need is a ginuea pig.

Anko: Like who?

As if, once again, on que, Lee came bouncing through the academy doors.

Hinata: Welcome back, Lee.

Tenten: Lee! You look...erm...

Naruto: You look like God beat you with an ugly stick!

Lee: (Smiles) Really?! That's the best compliment I got today!

No one had the heart to tell him that Naruto's statement was no compliment.

Lee: (Wearing an eye patch, left arm in a cast, bandages here and there, some visible patches or burnt skin still visible, and parts of where Gai's kunai dug in to get the glass out) So, is there anything I can do to help?

Shikamaru: (Folds arms) Actually, yes! And it'll be a big help, too.

Kakashi: (Cough)Sucker!(Cough)!!

Kiba: (Elbows Kakashi)

Lee: (Didn't see that) Anything!

LAUGH WITH ME, JACKO!

Lee: C'mon, what do I get to do?!

Asuma: Patience.

Kakashi: (Mummbles to self) If he keeps bouncing around, he'll kill us all.

Kiba: You get to be the first to try out ALL of the arcade games!

Lee: (Claps hands together) Really?! Me?! The first?! But...how does that help?

Shikamaru: (Thinking quickly) Because ou can tell us if they work properly! You have eyes...erm, ...an eye to catch any bugs.

Lee: Sounds simple! Where do I begin?

Naruto: (Grunts) No point in trying out the air hockey table.

Neji: Stop being bitter!

Kakashi: What's with Naruto? (Has no idea about the battle between Hinata and Ino and the bet)

Anko: Hey guys! Kurenai and I are finally done decorating the place.

Kurenai: Finally! First Gai bounced in and tripped and ripped the banner, then when I was standing on a ladder putting up streamers, Ino and Neji come dashing through and knocked me over.

Hayate: Is that all you do, Kurenai? Bitch and whine..

Kurenai: Shutup! Geeze, that was alot of work! And all you did was shop!

Anko: Speaking of, where is Iruka and Gai? And what did you get? And when did you get here?

Hayate: Oh, they are putting everything away. We just bought some pumpkins, carving tools, and a bunch of other things.

Kakashi: Like?

Hayate: Cobweb stuff, spiders, candy, candles... I think thats it. Y'know, the usual.

Anko: I see...Well, lets set those up, Lee is going to test out the games-

Kakashi: (Cough) DontDoIt (Cough) !!!

Kiba: (Elbows Kakashi again)

Anko: (Glares) Then we should call it a day. Lord knows I'm hungry.

Naruto: Well, what are we waiting for?! C'mon Lee, get a move on!

Lee: (Salutes) Yosh!

Lee runs...er, limps his way towards the arcade hall to test out the games.

Shikamaru: What are you going to try out first?

Lee: Umm....(Looks around) Per.Haps...

Ino: Try the laser tag game we set up up-stairs!

Lee: Okay!

Tenten: So you ready?

Lee: Yessir. (Adjusts laser tag suit)

Sakura: Okay, so Shino is your opponnent. The first to hit each other three times is winner.

Naruto: Go already!

Naruto signals for Neji to turn on the fog, loud music, and distracting lights.

Lee: It's kind of hard to see with just one eye (Signals at eye patch)

Shino: Oh shove it! Like I'm having an easy time with my sunglasses. Sheesh. Some people.

Lee: Ohh...well-

Naruto: Shutup and shoot each other!!!

Shino: (nods)

Lee: Yosh!

Shino and Lee seperate to begin the game

Tenten: Ready.....set.....

Shino: Do I hafta do this? This is retarded!

Lee: How come?! This is going to be fun!!

Shino: B-but (Hasnt told anyone that he secrectly has his ant farm built and doesnt want them squashed)

Naruto: Too bad, damnit! Start! C'mon Tenten, start it!

Tenten: Go! Hit it Neji!

Neji turns up the already loud music and, once again, dances like MC Hammer to the song "You Can't Touch This"

Shino: C'mon you guys, I-

Hinata: JUST PLAY IT DAMNIT! STOP ACTING LIKE A BITCH!

All: OO Oo............

Hinata: What?

Shino: You....You just called me a bitch..

Hinata: (Shouting) What?! I can't here you!! The music is too loud!

Shino: (Shouts back) You called me a-

Hinata: JUST START ALREADY!!!

Shino and Lee finally get to their posts and run around in the dark and fog in hopes of not being shot (And Shino hoping a bug wont be stomped on)

Lee: (Thinking to self) His glasses are reflecting the laser lights! I can shoot him right now! He's vulnerable!

Shino: He can't see through that stupid patch! I can shot him right now! He's vulnerable!

Both turn the corner and charge for eachother, but instead of shooting, they accidently run smack dab into each other, falling to the floor with a loud thump.

Tenten: (laughing) C'mon you two! Knock it off and shoot each other!

Lee: Yosh!

Lee jumped to his feet, picks up the gun from the floor and shoots at Shino. Only to realize...it didn't shoot.

Lee: Hey! What the-?!

Shino: (Laughing sinisterly) Your mother was a hampster and your father smelled of elderberries!

Lee: (bottom lip quivering) B-but...

Shino: I clogged your gun with bugs, you dumbass. Did you not watch me at the chuunin exams??

Lee: Well....THINK FAST! (Chucks gun at Shino's forehead)

Shino: Owwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damnit, now I have a huge bump!

Both Shino and Lee notice Shino's gun lying on the ground and they both fiercely dive after it

All: Fight, fight, fight fight fight!!!

Shino and Lee trade slaps, hair pulling and pinches as they struggle over the gun

Ino: Stop fighting like girls, damnit! I want to see some blood!

Lee: But I just did my nails at the hospital when I was bored! I don't wanna break 'em!

Shino sends a punch in Lee's burnt and scarred face, which makes him scream in pain

Lee: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! MY FAAAAACCCCEEEE!!! GAI-SENSEI! HHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FIC  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if this fic was also short (Now looking at it, most chapters are pretty short), but I..well, Moosey felt is was better we left it at that and begin the next chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE!!

P.S. We're still looking for costume ideas! Email me at and tell me what you think. For the next chapter, I guess I will put out my list of ideas and you can find ideas from there. Please, don't hesistate to give your own opinion. I know most ideas are really retarded, but so is this whole fic! Haha


	13. The rabid fury of the Blue Beast

Frappy: Hiya peoples! Sorry we havent updated for a while. Moosey Fate got addicted to Runescape.

Moosey: (is asleep..Actually, thats a bullcrap lie, I just somehow finally got him away from the puter. Haha)

Frappy: Anywho, I know I said I'd give out the list of the costume ideas, but thats a lie too. Nah, just kidding, we just dont have too much figured out. But here are a couple ideas: For starters, we might make Ibiki dress as "Boy George". (Grins evily. Btw, for those who dont know, B.G. is the main singer in the culture club and is very famous for his cross dressing.) Kazekage might be a pimp, and Yashamaru (yes, he's alive on this one, just like Hayate) might be the Movie-phone guy. So anyways:  
  
WE STILL NEED IDEAS, PEOPLE!!!!! Please?

Moosey: Yayyy!!!! (Dances around)

Frappy: Moosey's birthday is just a couple days before Halloween, so when the final chapter arrives, we might do a little tribute to my little brother (But of course, the story goes on) Anyways, you know what to do, Moosey!

Moosey: Where's Rebel?

Frappy: Uhh....HEY, LOOK OVER THERE!! (Runs)

Moosey: Huh? Hey, birdy! (chases after it)

Rebel: (Peeks from under the rug which somehow no one noticed) Thank God she doesn't own Naruto. And Halloween. She doesn't own crap in this fic except for the sombrero's...BEGIN!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
BEGIN FIC:**

**We're not so different, you and I...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the jounins talk over their game of Clue, which Kakashi won for the 67th time in a row (which btw, everyone knows kakashi is using his Sharingan, but they can't confront the bastard), Gai hears the defening scream of his favorite student.

Gai: My Lee senses are tingling!

All: (Sweatdrop) ....

Gai: TO THE GAI CAVE!! (Makes wooshing sound as he frolicks out of the room)

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

MEANWHILE...(Little flashy screen music thingy. You know, the one with the spinny background and the main characters face zooms in and out? I always loved the Freakazoid ones..)

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Lee: GAI SENSEI!!!

As Shino sits and lectures Lee on being a wuss, because he took a lot of ass whooping during the exams and now he couldn't handle even the tiniest bitch slap, Gai busted through the doors.

Neji stops dancing and turns off the music

Gai: Konoha whirlwind!!

Gai accidently kicks Lee instead of doing his dramatic entry and landing in a graceful pose.

Gai: Who did this to you, Lee?!

Lee: (Points at Shino) ..OooWw..

Shino: (Sweatdrop)...Shit..

Gai: YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY STUDENT! DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Shino runs for dear life and to move the fight for the saftey of his precious bugs and ant farm he had secretly created, all the while, Gai moving quickly behind him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kurenai:..Do you think someone should see if Gai is okay?

Kakashi: No...

Iruka: But don't you remember what happened at McDonalds?

Kakashi: No..

Asuma: And what about that time he tried to help Lee at the hospital?

Kakashi: No..

Hayate: Or how about when Gai-

Kakashi: No...Got any threes?

Anko: Go fish... But seriously-

Kakashi: No..

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto: Is...Shino gonna be okay?

Kiba: Are you kidding?! It's Gai! He almost frickin' killed his precious ass kissing student by suffing his head down a toilet!!

Tenten: And don't forget the hospital when Gai used his kunai! (Note: She added this little factoid happily)

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
  
Gai: Achoo! Someone is talking about me!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hayate: Damnit Kakashi-

Kakashi: No..

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Neji: And the time when he-

Kiba: (Glares at authors) DAMNIT, STOP THE FLIPPING OF SCENES, STOP WITH THE SENSLESS TALKING! Lets see Shino's ass get creamed by the weirdo teacher!!!

Frappy: Grump..

Kiba: (Gives Frappy the bird)

Frappy: (Looks at Moosey) You know what to do..

Moosey: YAYYY!!!

Kiba: (raises eyebrow) What did I just do?!?!

Moosey: Hiya ffffffrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiieeeeeeennnnnndddddddddd......

Kiba gets sucked through a weird vortex and is forced to listen to a twelve hour marathon of Randy Newman songs as Moosey does a kareoke to them, then which Moosey decides to put in re-runs of E-SPAN and does commentary on it for the next half an hour. Then volunteers Kiba to clean out his fridge (Cringe..).

Hinata: Where did Kiba-kun go?

Frappy: Ah, Moosey was a little loney so I gave him a friend!!

Everyone: Oo...Poor Kiba..

Shikamaru: (slaps knee and laughs hard)

Frappy: Hey mister! How would you like to join your "friend"?!

Shikamaru shuts up quickly. 

Frappy: Better. ON WITH THE STORY!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Shino is later wheeled out of the room by two medical nin's.

Medical Ninja #1: Man, this is horrible..

Ninja #2: The fractions in his ribcage are nothing compared to the five dislocations in his left arm alone...

Ninja #1: Good thing he didn't get his neck..

Ninja #2: How many people did it take to stop him?

Naruto's hundred some-odd shadow clone ninjas retreat and the jounins let go of Gai.. Except for Kakashi, who was still playing "Go Fish" with Lord knows who...

Gai: I'LL KILL HIM!!!

Iruka: Can someone go get the jacket, please?!

Anko leaves and returns quickly with a huge POOF, a nice white jacket in hand.

Iruka: Ah! Perfect!

After much fighting, the jounins finally wrestle Gai into this "special jacket" and threw him in the special white van that took the teacher to the "St. Hokage's Special clinical Treatment center". Their slogan? "We're okay now"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kakashi: ....How about a ten?

Bird: Tweet, tweet..

Kakashi: Are you holdin' out on me??

Bird: Tweet..

Kakashi: Don't make me Sharingan you!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FIC  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frappy: Hey, sorry for this chapter..it's four in the morning and I've been drinking coffee since two a.m. Anyways, it was pretty off topic and crazy, but I'll make it up to you guys, honestly. Oh, annnd Moosey, Rebel and I have a nice special surprize for all of you at the end of this fic! Some of you might cheer, others might be frightened, and some might never want to come back, but it's okay! Because I'm taking my pills! Isn't that right, Moosey?

Moosey: Aww, Kiba had to go.. (pouts)

Frappy: There there, I'm sure he had fun with those Randy Newman songs..

Moosey: I know I did! He was screaming the whole time to the music..

Frappy: Aww, how cute..

Moosey: What does, "I'd rather be castrated" mean??

Frappy: Oo...ask the tooth fairy...

Moosey:...okay...Can I push the button now?!

Frappy: Okay.

Moosey: YAYYY!!

PUSH THE BUTTON, FRANK!!!

V

Pwease?


	14. Costume page special

COSTUMES

Frappy: This is not a regular chapter of the fic (but then again, what is?) (Grin). Here is the list of the characters and their costumes. If you have given an idea, it should be on the list, if not, I dearly apologize! Let me know what it was again and I'll be sure to fix that.

Kashisenshey - Sorry! = I accidently deleted your email. So tell me again what you wanted (it was for Gaara, right?) and I'll put that on there.

Anyways, you'll notice quite a few "UNDECIDED"'s by names. It's because my imagination is running thin. Anyways, if you have any ideas for a character (or a few), dont hesitate to tell me. I'll take anything, no matter how crazy!

Oh, annnnddd you might think "Why would she dress a person up as another person?" Well, Moosey actually thought it would be funny if for example Sasuke thinks he sees Itachi (When its really someone else) and tries to kill him. Or if the girls tried to hit on "Sasuke" and to their disatisfaction, its not him...yes, it's going to be a very confusing Halloween for all!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
RUNNER UP  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lee: Mummie (Actually, it's just his bandages from all the injuries)

Naruto: Sasuke (He thinks Sasuke is scary)

Sasuke: Naruto (Same as Naruto's veiw of him)

Sakura: (UNDECIDED)

Ino: UNDECIDED

Hinata: Bowl of ramen (Of course to attract her dear Naruto-kun)

Neji: Drag Queen! (BWAHAHA! Here's to you, MELSAMA13)

Shino: UNDECIDED

Chouji: UNDECIDED

Shikamaru:

Kiba: The Crocodile Hunter (Crikey, I got me two fishies!)

Akamaru: A Crocodile (Woofsnarl)

Tenten: UNDECIDED (Crap, I cant think of shit for the girls..)

Kakashi: Itachi

Iruka: Harry Potter (He can't resist wearing the bottle glasses)

Asuma: Cigarette

Kurenai: Doesn't dress up (Is a judge...who is going to die)

Anko: Disgruntled Mrs. Clause

Hayate: Orochimaru (You'll understand when the last few chapters are done)

Gai: UNDECIDED

Gaara: UNDECIDED

Temari: One of those 60's & 70's dancers, with the colorful hair and flower paintings on their bodies. Groooooovyyyyy....

Kankouro: Refuses to dress up

Kin: A pretty pretty princess (She lost a bet to Zaku and Dosu)

Dosu: Hearing aid (Get it.. Village of sound? Hearing aide? Hahaha..I crack myself up..cuz Im a Loser)

Zaku: UNDECIDED

Kabuto: Crackwhore prositute (Because he looks like one)

Konohamaru: Might not dress up..hell, im debating on even including him...

Jaiyara: UNDECIDED

Tsunade: A slot machine (God, Moosey and I are horrible with these ideas..hahaha)

Kazakage: Pimp (Think Snoop Dogg's big Jeffrey)

Yashamaru: Movie Phone Guy (Aha-aha-aha-aha)

Haku: Itachi #2

Zabuza: Batman (He likes the theme song personally..so does Moosey)

Ebisu: A hippie (Asuma sees him, has a flash back about the hippie who threw bird poop at him and Ebisu sees his demise) (Idea pending to change..who knows)

Moosey: Neji (Why? Don't ask me, he just said so)

Frappy: UNDECIDED (Ideas for me, anyone? I wont take offense to any ideas, its Halloween!)

Rebel: Trekkie

Tazuna: Just like Konohamaru, might not even be included

Tsunami: Same as Tazuna and Konohamaru 

Inari: Look up one or two for details

Orochimaru: Himself (judge..who lives)

Itachi: Kisame

Kisame: Itachi

Shizune: Bob the Builder (CAN WE FIX IT?!)

Hokage: Bubbles (PPG)

Ibiki: Boy George (Do you really want to hurt...me? Do you really want to make me cry?)


	15. Pep Talk

Frappy: Wow. Page fifteen. I can't believe I would ever make a fic so long. But you know what? I've really enjoyed making it. And I'm always looking forward to the reviews. Thank you, everyone! It feels great hearing from you. In fact, I don't even care if it's "Oh my god, this sucks! You should stop writing!" Just knowing someone reads this just makes my day. hahaha!

Moosey: THANKIES!!!

ZZyumiZZ - One out of four people are psycho. If your friends are okay, your it. Haha. Yes I agree, spending a day with them would be quiet scary. If not scary, then veerrrrrryyyy interesting.

I'll Tell You...Someday... - Haha nothing in this fic will benefit for the better. I actually think people will be mentally scarred.

Tai Of The Nine-Tailed - Thank you! I'm glad you think so. =D It makes me feel good that people thuroughly enjoy reading this ficcy. It keeps me motivated to continue to write.

Sand-nin-gurl - Hehe, Yeah, the Neji - Hinata relation thing had me confused for a little bit. Thanks for pointing that out. Haha, I feel kinda dumb now. Oh well, still glad you like it.

Hanyou-Ria - Sorry about the redundance with Lee, I'm trying lighten it up a little so it doesn't get overly annoying. But I promise in my future fics (which there will be - Look in my profile to see a preview of my next one), Lee will get to be free of the pain. He's a good character, I'm not doing it out of hate or anything (because he does kick ass), he just seems like an easy character to poke fun at. And to make up for it, I'll poke fun at other characters that don't get poked at much.. Bwahaha!

Blade-Zero - Thank you! Thats exactly what I was trying to get at. I have finally accomplished my dream in life! All those butt numbing hours of thinking and writing and erasing and editing has paid off! Now I can reach for my next dream in life: To sponsor Oscar Meyer weiner. I know all the jingles, ya know..

MELSAMA13 - Your very welcome! HAHA, The Gai as Tarzan idea is great! =D Funny you mention me being an Elemental Goddess, my real name does mean Earth. Anyways, thank you SOOOOOO much for your ideas and reviews! Much appriciated!

Thank you everyone, and sorry if I didn't mention you, but I really do appriciate your reviews, too! Now, on with the fic!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BEGIN FIC**

**My balonga has a first name, it's Oscar!**

**My balonga has a second name, it's Meyer!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hayate finally gets Kakashi to put down the cards and join the other jounins.

Hayate: Kakashi, I think we really need to talk with the students.

Kakashi: Why?

Anko: (Frowning) According to the others, the "friendly" game of Laser Tag became a fist fight in which Gai got involved and-

Kurenai: And beat the living shit out of my student! What the hell was he thinking?!

Kakashi: And it's the kids' fault that Gai hurt someone becaaauuussseeeee......

Asuma: Well, it's not their fault, but we need to sit them down and tell them that it's just a game and that Halloween is for fun.

Kakashi: It's their first time hosting the Halloween Scare Fest this year! They are nervous!

Iruka: Nervous? Kakashi, these students risk their lives all the time, getting stabbed, thrown against heavy objects, broken bones, gargantuine wounds...and they are nervous?!

Kakashi: Hey, hey! See here, now! There is a huge difference! They trained since they were barely three feet tall to risk their lives! They have never really socialized and this is a new mission to them!

Anko: You have a weird way of looking at things, Kakashi.

Kakashi: Your just jealous because I'm right and you know it.

Asuma: Oh, blow it out your ass, I'm going to gather the kids.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

All the kids gather into the stuffy room and grumble about having this rediculous meeting.

Iruka: I know you don't want to be here-

Hinata: YOUR DAMNED RIGHT I DON'T!!

All: Oo...

Iruka: Hinata-san! That was very rude!

Hinata: What? (Almost in tears) What did I do?

Iruka: You..just, uh..

Naruto: Iruka-sensei, Hinata had been doing that alot. She doesn't mean any of it, I think.

Hinata: (Blushes..why? Isn't is obvious? Naruto just spoke on her behalf!)

Kiba: OVER RULED! (eye twitches)

Iruka: Not you, too!

Frappy: Uhh...Thats my fault! Well, actually it's Moosey's too, but...

Iruka: How did this happen?

Frappy: (Twiddles fingers) Moosey sat him through an E-Span marathon..

Iruka: (sweatdrops) And just how long is this suppose to last?

Frappy: (Smiles widely) Ah don't worry! Only this chapter.

Iruka: Good..Anyways, as I was saying, this fighting cannot be happening! This year we are hosting the Annual Scare Fest and as the host, you must be on your best behavior!

Ino: We students didn't agree to host it!

Naruto: (slams hands on desk) Yeah! YOU were the one looking forward to it!

Chouji: Oh c'mon, give the guy a break!

Sakura: You've been really quiet!

Ino: He never really talks..

Tenten: Kinda like me..

Naruto: And Neji and Sasuke

Sakura: Good point..

Iruka: Hey! This is very important here! We Jounins busted our ass to make this perfect for you to enjoy!

Shikamaru: Not to be a smart ass, but WE were the ones having going through the most troublesome parts of preparing!

Iruka: Oh yeah, Mr. Smarty pants I-Have-A-Huge-I.Q?! Do share these moments..

Shikamaru: Well, Chouji choked, I've stopped counting how many times Lee hurt himself! We had to endure Naruto's sombrero crap-

Naruto: Thats Mr. Sombrero to you! Isn't that right, Hinata-chan? Your with me on the magical sombreros, right?

Hinata: Oh..Um..Of course!

Shikamaru: ANYWAYS, After Kakashi took us to the arcade, we went through the grueling hour or two stealing arcade games, catching things on fire, getting soaked by the fire alarms going off, being chased by workers, getting shocked by wires-

Chouji: And in the end, it was all for nothing..

Tenten: Hate to break it to you Iruka.. But we don't care about this stupid scare party.

Iruka: (Stomps his foot and cries angrily) It's the Annual Scare Fest, you ungreatful brats!

Iruka having enough of this critizism, he runs out of the room crying and slams the door behind him.

All:...

Tenten: We can leave now, right?

Chouji: Hell yeah, I have excersizing to do!

Ino: You know Chouji, this new diet thing is doing you well. Your more active and losing weight like crazy. Whats your secret?

Chouji: I'M NOT ON A DIET! I'M NOT EATING! FOOD SCARES ME!!

Naruto: Dude, so you choked on a wad of meet, you shouldn't starve yourself..

Tenten: Besides, not eating slows your metabalism and makes you gain weight.

Kiba: And you can die if you don't eat.

Chouji: Shut up! Your just jealous because you couldn't resist as long as I have!!

Chouji then had stood and ran and cried the same way Iruka had. If anyone didn't know any better, they would've thought they were related.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Asuma: Well, how'd it go?

Iruka: (still crying)

Asuma: Hmm...I guess not too well. Want a cigarette? It'll help the stress..

Iruka: (Sniffs, looks at Asuma and the opened pack of cigarettes) S-sure.. okay..

Just as Iruka had went to reach for a cigarette, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko and Hayate smacked Iruka's hand away and then smacked Asuma for offering such a thing.

Asuma: What? He's an adult.

Hayate: Little do you know, the reason why I cough alot is because I use to smoke when I was a teen. I was lucky to stop and it didn't get worse..You are going to regret it, Asuma..

Asuma: I haven't heard you cough..

Everyone looks at Hayate as he just stands there in silence. Finally, he lets out a small, wheezy, weak cough.

Kakashi: See? Poor guy is suffering from that tabacco!

Kurenai: That cough was so fake!!

Kakashi: Really? I dunno, I'm Copy Ninja Kakashi and that was convincing for me!

Hayate: (Coughs a little more dramatically)

Iruka: Wow, thats horrible! I won't smoke now! Sorry Asuma, I'll find some other way to rid of my stress.

Frappy: And you folks at home should, too! (nods)

Asuma: Shutup, stupid writer! I'm going out to smoke, you guys deal with this.

All the teachers stand around, look at the ground, each other and at the decorated walls. Then, out of nowhere, Kakashi clapped his hands together very loudly, making everyone jump.

Kakashi: I HAVE AN IDEA!

Hayate: No ideas from you, dear God, no ideas...

Ignoring Hayate, Kakashi continues

Kakashi: Lets visit Gai!

Anko: Not a bad idea..he could use some company

Kurenai: Wait..did you just imply that Kakashi had a good idea?

Kakashi: Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I'm stupid!

All: Oo...

Iruka:...rrriiiggghhhtt....

Kakashi: Yay! I'm going to go tell the students to take care of the academy!

As he happily waltzed down the hall, the other jounins just looked at each other and recoiled in horror of the idea of leaving the academy to the students. But they had to trust their pupils. Besides, they all new that watching Kakashi was more important than watching the kids.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END CHAPTER**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frappy: I'm working on the next chapter right now. I'm hoping on finishing this real soon because I want to get a move on with my next fic!

Moosey: Yay! Next ficcy!

Frappy: Not yet..

Moosey: (Pouts)

Frappy: But real soon. 

Moosey: YAYY!!

Rebel: YES! This is almost over!

Frappy: You know Rebel, I don't like your attitude. Your not contributing to the fanfic very well. No motivation, so drive, no nothing..Your a stick in the mud!

Rebel: Du-uh! This is horrible! Someone is bound to see this and report us and get this story deleted!

Frappy: Hey, hey! Don't give anyone ideas! And besides, who'd do that? (looks at reviewer comments and nods proudly)

Moosey: Another ficcy another ficcy!

Frappy: Oh! Before I forget, Moosey is working on his own Fic! There is still work to be done, but when it's out there, I'll be sure to let you know. So review, still through ideas our way (or not) and thanks for reading!

Moosey: Bye!

Rebel: Good riddance!

Frappy smacks Rebel and Rebel groans and mummbles something about offing herself to escape this torture of being near two idiots.


	16. The Not So Big Escape

Frappy: I'm curious, does anyone get multiple emails on chapter updates? Because I was having problems with chapter fifteen and had to repost it at least three times, so I was hoping no one got a bunch of annoying notes. Anywho, it's dead tonight. Moosey is at a friends house and Rebel is just kinda..not really here..Soo..no comments for today!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
BEGIN FIC**

**Last night I played a blank tape on full blast.**

**The mime next door went nuts.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru: Wait..your leaving us alone here at the academy?

Kakashi: (nods) Of course! Your mature, right? We Jounins just want to see if Gai is going to be okay.

Lee: I hope so! Oh Gai sensei!

Lee begins to bawl over his great teacher and everyone quietly exits the room to let him just deal with this himself before he decides to go crazy on them.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A little bit later, the adults arrive at the St. Hokage's center. They approach a nurse sitting behind a glass window with wiring in between it, the sliding bulletproof door part of it closed.

Anko: Umm...excuse me (knocks on window)

The nurse glares at Anko and then continues her paper work.

Anko: Excuse me! (knocks on window louder)

Nurse: (opens sliding window) Excuse me, I am trying to work here!

Anko: (stomps foot) Well we are here for visitation and I demand that you let us in!

Nurse: There is no need for you to raise your voice!

Anko: YOU STARTED IT!

Hayate tries to get Anko to calm down and Iruka steps up to the nurse's window.

Iruka: We are here to see Maito Gai.

Grumpily, the woman holds up an index finger to signal "Just a minute" and walks away. Patiently they wait and a couple minutes later, the nurse returns.

Nurse: He's not to have visitors.

Kakashi: Why not?

Nurse: It's just the rules.

And with that, the nurse slammed the window shut and took off again.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto: Since Lee is having his nervous breakdown, who is going to be ginuea pig for the rest of the games?

Ino: Lets just forget the games, I say we go home! I still need to get my costume.

Everyone nods and begins to think of things or people they would be. Some had ideas sooner than others.

Tenten: We better hurry. Now that I think about it, it's four days until the big event.

As everyone discussed ideas, the main doors of the academy opened and in hobbled Shino.

Kiba: Bug man!

Hinata: Are you feeling better, Shino-kun?

Shino: (Sighs) Yeah, no big deal. Just blew the wind out of me for a little bit there.

Naruto: The medical nin said Gai beat the shit out of you! You had a severed arm and ribcage and stuff..

Shino: Speaking of Gai, where is he? And the rest of the teachers?

Shikamaru: Gai was thrown into a mental institute. They are visiting him.

Shino: A psych ward?

Everyone nodds and Shino just shrugs.

Sakura: Anyways, I'm going to go now! I have a costume to prepare!

Ino: Me first, Forehead girl!

Sakura: No way, Ino-pig!

As usual, the competitive girls run out of the academy, yelling at each other along the way.

Kiba: What weirdos, those two.

Naruto: Sakura-chan is not weird!

Hinata sighs and her heart dropped a little. Of course, how could she have deluted herself into thinking that somehow over night, her little foxboy had gotten over that pink haired girl who crushed her chances of being with Naruto? Or were they?

Kiba: Hinata?

Hinata snaps out of her thoughts to see everyone staring at her.

Hinata: What? What is it?

Naruto: Hinata-chan, are you okay? You seem upset.

Hinata: Oh! No o-of course not! I'm g-going to go now, and p-prepare my costume!

Quickly dashing out the door, Hinata thought hard of her costume. It had to be something Naruto would like. Something he would absolutely drool over. Then it hit her.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Anko: Kakashi, you are absolutely insane!

Kakashi: Shhhhhh! I need absolute quiet!

Everyone sighed mentally and decided to follow Kakashi. Anyways, it really wasn't a bad idea. He was using his chakra to climb the outside wall of the mental institute to get to Gai's room. Window through window, they peered inside, getting weird looks from crazed patients or giving patients crazed looks.

Kurenai: Gai is over here!

Everyone joins Kurenai and sees Gai sitting against the wall, smacking the back of his head against it.

Hayate: Doesn't look so good.

Kakashi: What do you talk?! It's Gai! He looks as healthy as a horse!

Iruka: A very sick, diseased horse about to get put asleep in the most cruelest of ways.

Kakashi: Yup! A-okay!

Anko: C'mon you guys, lets get him out already!

Anko signals to Asuma and he groans, puts out his cigarette and catches up with the group. Within a signal minute, Asuma had successfully and carefully removed the glass window with the wiring to Gai's room.

Gai: You came!

Hayate: Shhh, quiet!

Anko: We are here to bust you out!

Gai: (Weird eyes are flooded in tears) Finally! I can't stay confined here any longer!

Kakashi: I wonder what Halloween would be like in here....

Kurenai: I'd say that it would suck.

Asuma: Yeah, with their icky jello, and all the pills you can eat.

Gai: (Drooling) Pills...those pill do make me feel..happpyyyy....

Kurenai: Oh God.

Hayate: We gotta get him out now!

Anko: Thats why we're here. Hayate, Kakashi, help him out.

Kakashi and Hayate nods and takes a side, putting Gai's arm over their sholder and carefully walk him to the window, Anko and Iruka in front, Asuma and Kurenai behind them. Like bodyguards.

Hayate: Since you have pills in you, can you still walk and use your chakra?

Gai: (nods) Of course. They only gave me sleeping pills.

Kakashi: Thats a relief! I wasn't planning on carrying you home the whole way. A rope tied to you ankle for me to pull would be a lot better. And fun, too.

Everyone successfully gets out of the building, and starts to walk off the property.

Kakashi: Man, that was way easy!

Anko: Too easy.

Iruka: Of course it was easy. We're ninjas. Thats a mental facility.

Kurenai: True, true.

Just as they were almost off the property, someone screamed, "What are you doing with our patient?!" The jounins whip around to see a bunch of institute workers chasing after them.

Kakashi: The chase is on!

Iruka: Kakashi, this is not a game! C'mon, lets hurry to the academy!

Kakashi: Come and get us!

Workers: GET BACK HERE!

Kakashi: NEVER!!

Workers: Your breaking the law! Bring him back!

Kakashi: Never!

Wokers: Stop!

Kakashi: NEVA!!!

As the Jounins run, Kakashi teases the workers by tossing Gai to their reach and them yanking him back just as they think they have the upper hand.

Anko: Kakashi, stop that!

Gai: Sooo....dizzzzzzzyyyyy.... 

Kakashi: Oh c'mon!

Everyone: NOW!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kakashi: Yoohoo! We're hoooommmeeeee!!

As he waltzes through the academy, he stops to realize...no one is here.

Anko: Well, well..The kids got bored and left.

Asuma: Can I leave, too? I need a cigarette.

Iruka: Yeah, I think I'm going to go rest as well.

Kurenai: Why don't we all just call it a day? Besides, the academy looks great, the games are running and ready...We're ready for Halloween.

Anko: (Grinning) I actually can't believe Halloween is already here..This month went by so fast.

Kakashi: Yay......Halloween.....(bored with the chatter)

Iruka: The Scare Fest is going to be great!

Asuma: Whatever, I'm going home to smoke, eat, smoke, take a shower, smoke, sleep, and-

Anko: Yes, yes, smoke..

Asuma: Actually I was going to say listen to some soothing music..

Kurenai: Really?

Asuma: Yeah..then smoke.

Gai: I need to check on Lee!

Everyone agrees to seperate and meet back again on the morning of the Scare Fest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END CHAPTER**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frappy: Well as you can tell, The Halloween's Scare Fest is nearing and the fic is also drawing to the end! But don't fret! Still more to come! All I have to do is hurry and figure out who or what everyone is going to dress up as and then we're on our way!

Moosey: Yay! Costumes!

Frappy: Konoha is going to have an unforgettable Halloween!

Moosey: Boo!

Frappy: So sit tight and don't freak if I don't post the next chapter immediately. It doesn't mean I've forgotten or anything. Besides, my school doesn't start for at least another two weeks. Sooo...I'll probably finish the fic within the next week or so. Thanks for sticking around, you don't know how appriciated it is! And I hope you'll love the Scare Fest as much as the students will! Or hopefully maybe more...Anyways, see ya later!!


End file.
